Rookie
by shattered petal
Summary: He rushed himself into situations, and obliviously forced his companions to do him well. It's a shame, because she thought he would have made a perfect Champion. -FairHairedShipping /republished
1. Chapter 1

**(this has been published before on another account. I have republished it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Rookie  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Barry/Cynthia (FairHairedShipping)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

* * *

><p><span>Rookie<span>  
><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>For the first time, he hated himself for winning.<p>

His Staraptor could barely walk, its talons bloodied, feathers dropping off. It crowed its name, desperate for its master to return it. Barry obeyed its wishes, and remained standing for what seemed like hours. His opponent had fled, no savings given to the winner. Barry swallowed, shook himself sane and hurried to the nearest Pokémon Centre. He waited, fidgeting awfully whilst his Pokémon were revived. The nurse had given him a dirty look, distressed by how deformed his pocket monsters had become.

He couldn't stand waiting for long. He walked around the waiting room, then the receptionist area, went to buy a coffee, went for a damn stroll. . . _nothing_ eased his racing mind, and it was one o' clock a.m. when the nurse stated one of his furry friends had to have surgery.

'_What_?' Instantly he froze.

'Well,' she said, shrugging. 'What did you expect? Your Infernape's ribs are broken, and if I don't sort out its leg, it won't walk again. If that's the case, we'll have to put it down.'

The thought of his Pokémon being sent to sleep ripped him apart. No. Infernape was his _soul_. 'Do the surgery,' he said. '_Do it_.' The nurse nodded and turned away. 'Wait! Can I be with it–?'

'No.' She cut through him harshly. He gathered she wasn't very fond of him. 'There isn't enough room, and we don't allow trainers inside.'

'Can I watch from anywhere?'

'No.'

He looked away, upset and annoyed. How dare she fail him for his Pokémon? His Infernape _needed _him there! Barry couldn't stand waiting around for hours. 'He's my best friend!'

It had worked. Her expression softened dramatically. 'I–' She swallowed. 'I'm sorry. It's the rules.'

Barry exhaled slowly, unaware his left foot was tapping quickly, irritating others around him. He brushed back his hair. 'Right. How long will you be?'

'Your Infernape will need rest after its surgery. I suggest you book a room here, and visit tomorrow morning.'

He nodded. 'Fine. Where are my other Pokémon?'

'Resting. They all have serious injuries. You're lucky you gave them me when you did. If you had waited any longer, some would probably be dead.'

It was weird to think Pokémon could die, like humans. He swallowed, looked away. 'Just – okay.'

* * *

><p>By ten o' clock in the morning, Barry was finally allowed to visit his party. All were unconscious, except for his Floatzel. Its arm was wrapped gently in a bandage, and he felt stabbed when he saw blood oozing out. It growled at him affectionately, and rubbed its head against his palm. Barry exhaled slowly, relieved. 'Sorry mate. I didn't mean to force you.' His Floatzel just wanted to be petted. Although he wasn't keen to be sitting around doing nothing, Barry sat onto the small bed and placed the large Pokémon onto his lap. Still exhausted from yesterday, his Floatzel dozed.<p>

'Ah!'

A male doctor walked over to him.

'Your Infernape is fine. Be careful next time, okay?'

Barry hated his tone. 'Do you want me to pay?'

'No.' He sounded offended. 'I think they all deserve a treat though.'

The blonde nodded a little, ignoring him. He hated to be told what to do. What did this guy know? He was just a doctor. When he walked away, Barry pulled a face. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

'Hold on – think I have some poffins in my pocket.'

He held onto Floatzel whilst roaming in his pocket, before pulling out three poffins. He placed a blue one to Floatzel's nose. Greedily, it closed its jaws around it. 'I know you like that flavour.' He searched to see if any member of his party were awake, and found them still dozing. He felt a little empty inside. He _adored_ Pokémon, but had never considered them to have. . . well, nerves like humans. They could be killed just as easily as he. Maybe he had been hard on them. Sometimes his determination went too far.

It had been six years since Lucas became Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh, and Barry had been trying to compete against him, desperate to receive such honour. He never succeeded. At age twenty, he was becoming harsher with his party, which would usually consequent in him rushing to a nearby Pokémon Centre. But never had he accidentally put his Pokémon in so much neglect.

"Maybe you're getting too old for it. You should try something new." Barry still hadn't forgiven Dawn for stating such catastrophe! Deep down, he felt she had a point though. He should accept he wasn't that great. _Goddammit, I am though_! _I'm way more determined than Lucas ever was. _However Lucas was gentle, understanding and much more loving than he – Lucas wasn't _rushed_. He had taken time to train his Pokémon, groomed them, given them treats after most battles. _Made them feel happy_ _even after they lost_. Whereas Barry would blame himself severely for not training his party properly, and leap onto the next stage without a thought. _Reckless_.

He couldn't help it. He had his father's genes: to rush around. His father was one of _the most_ successful trainers of his time, so why couldn't his only son follow his footsteps?

Barry couldn't sit still for much longer, so placed his Floatzel down and left the Centre.

Canalave City was empty and cold. It was nearing winter, and snow gently fell to the ground. He wrapped his coat around him firmer, walked around in circles for a bit, before resorting to the oversized library. Barry couldn't be less fascinated by books, but the library was nice and big to walk around in. He strolled to the highest floor, and scanned some of the titles in the _Pokémon Healthy Diets_ section.

'You must be the boy who has the injured Pokémon.'

He turned to the feminine voice. There was no one there except someone behind a large _Myths and Legends_ book. Grunting, he walked away.

'How's your Infernape?'

Barry frowned and turned to the voice again. Like before, he only noticed two hands holding a book.

'I dunno,' he muttered. 'They won't let me see it.'

Large, grey eyes peered from atop of the book. 'You sound impatient.'

'Of course I am.' He said. 'I want to get going with my training.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'That's cold. Your Pokémon need rest.'

Barry craned his neck back, growing agitated. His legs found it unbearable to be still. 'Yes, I know.'

'Really?' She chuckled. Her ghostly eyes turned back to the book. 'If you "know", then why not give them a few days rest?'

'How would you know about the importance of training?'

Finally she lowered her book to reveal herself. Barry almost choked.

'I _was_ given the title "Pokémon Master" a few years back, but, y'know. . .'

The last time Barry had seen this person was in a newspaper three years ago. Lucas had grown stronger by the day, and now easily pummelled her. Convinced her position as Champion at the League was no longer required, she left with her party stating she would be "gone for a long time". She left Sinnoh and started to travel again. No media had caught sight of her since and her whereabouts were completely unknown. To see her like this was shocking. He only saw her in magazines and newspapers, and on them she would look tall, powerful and stunning. Seeing her in person _right now _was peculiar. He saw an average-looking trainer, with no big title glaring above her head.

'You look quite different.' She did. If there was one amazing trait about her, it would be her long, shining blonde hair against her black clothing. She had cut her hair so it trailed down to her chest, and her clothing no longer gave the impression of large authority. Beneath a zipped hoody, she wore a dark blouse, tucked into a grey and white checked skirt that went past her knees, and tights that were covered a little by boots. He somewhat liked her new trend, but it was alien to see her like this.

'To not be spotted so easily, I decided to dress more. . . well, less formally.' She shrugged. 'I like it though. It's nice not to be crowded by cameras and microphones and screaming fans.'

Barry lowered his eyes, knowing Lucas suffered from his fame.

'I forgot your name,' she said, politely.

'Barry. I'm Lucas' friend.'

She nodded. 'Yes, I remember.' She didn't smile.

'Have you decided to return to–'

'No.' Cynthia looked strangely disgusted. 'Don't tell anyone you saw me here. I have been recognised by a few in Sinnoh, but people forget your face when you leave the chairs of fame for a while. In Johto no one batted an eye. Strange, isn't it?'

'I suppose.'

She rose to her feet and placed her book back.

'What're you doing now?'

'I'm doing research in Cinnabar Island in Kanto. They study about mythical Pokémon, and, sometimes, are even capable of bringing them alive. That's rarely done though. I tend to go from one place to another, doing archaeology in caves and worn down buildings.'

Barry found this awfully boring. 'Rather you than me.'

She found this amusing. Her eyes drifted past him when she walked to the steps. 'I hope your Pokémon recover.' She quickly looked at his tapping foot. 'Do you have twitching problems or something?'

'No–' he stopped tapping his foot. Then realised his left eye had been twitching constantly. '–I just can't stand for very long.'

She widened her eyes a little. 'I thought I recognised your name! You must be Palmer's son.'

'Yeah.'

She squinted her eyes at him, nodded, and proceeded down. Barry followed soon after, in his hurry almost tripping. When he left the building, she was already gone. It took him a while to feel his Pokétch vibrating.

'Hello?' he said, placing it to his ear.

'_Hi, where are you_?'

It was Dawn. 'In Canalave. Why?' He began to walk around in a hurried pace.

'_It's Lucas. He says he wants to talk to you._'

'Is he all right?'

'_Um – maybe you should just see him, Barry_.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I need to train my–'

'_Look, will it kill you to just be still for once?_'

He thought for a moment. 'Yes.'

'_Barry_.'

'Okay, I'll come. Give me some time though. My Pokémon are. . . resting.'

'_Resting_? Again_?_'

'Just give me a few hours. Or is this really an emergency?'

Dawn didn't answer straight away. He heard her quietly talking to someone else. Finally she spoke to him. '_Lucas can speak now, if you want_.'

Barry stopped walking. 'Right.'

A second later Lucas was on the phone. He sounded exhausted and croaky. '_Hey, Barry_.'

'What's up?'

'_Look, I've been asking Dawn about this and she says I should have your opinion. Thing is, I'm getting tired of waiting for trainers to arrive to challenge me. The fame is too much right now, and. . . I haven't had a single day where I've been on my own._'

'What are you saying?'

'_I quit, that's what I'm saying_.'

'You quit being a _trainer_?'

'_No! I mean, I quit being the League Champion_.'

'You can't quit. You have to wait for someone to beat you,' Barry explained. 'Unless you let someone win.'

He heard Lucas sigh. '_I know. I was never really one for the fame. I just wanted to be a successful trainer – I'm not a camera person. Do you know how many speeches they want me to make everyday? I wonder how Cynthia had handled this_.'

Barry stopped himself from saying he had just met the lost trainer. 'She didn't, buddy. She went her own way.'

'_Most League Champions have departed. What happened to Lance?_'

'Arceus knows.'

'_I want to go my own way. Be like you._'

'You wish you were like me?'

'_Yeah. Not having to worry about looking good every time you go out. Not having cameras and microphones shoved in your face. Not having screaming girls running after you, and little boys wanting your autograph.'_

But that was exactly the kind of life Barry wanted. He wanted the fame and glory. To be the big guy of Sinnoh. 'Luke, you're one of the most powerful trainers in the world. How can you not want that?'

'_Just because I'm powerful, it doesn't mean I need to be crowded with journalists. Red's a feared and powerful trainer – _The_ best, and he hasn't been sighted for years. Why do all good trainers suddenly disappear like that?_'

'. . . Give me the position.'

'_What_?'

'Make me Champion. I'm powerful and strong enough.'

'_You wouldn't have the patience to stand around every day waiting for challengers_.'

Barry ignored him. 'I am capable of being Champion now. I can defeat the four members of the League, it's just you. Pretend I defeated you. Then you can disappear.'

Lucas laughed. '_You've always been nuts. Let me think about this_.'

That satisfied Barry.

* * *

><p>He didn't mention the dangerous part of the job.<p>

Lucas was sensible and calm. One of the best trainers that ever lived, but some missions he was asked to complete were fatal. Some villains were mad; delusional. Their Pokémon grew to be like their masters, and were violent and deathly towards other Pokémon. There was a band of Pokémon trainers who had been on the Wanted list for the past two years. Lucas had battled against them constantly, but their Pokémon were too aggressive.

An Arcanine had ripped Lucas' Fearow's feathers off, and had almost made the Pokémon disabled. Lucas could have defeated them easily if these "trainers" played the game right. The "rules" of battling didn't exist in their world. It was just cannibalism. They were brainwashed with evil, and Lucas had never hated an opponent like this before. He was fortunate he still had all of his Pokémon. Others still mourned over their loss.

This group of thugs enjoyed to rob, bully and murder. Their Pokémon fought against human. It was wrong. A Pokémon's moves against a human were phenomenal and dangerous. The move "crunch" had fatal symptoms: the victim would go into frenzied fits, become blind and die painfully, and that move was barely disturbing compared to others.

They made Team Galactic look sweet and cute.

It took Lucas a while to realise there was more than one pack. They were all over the place in every region that lay across the world. They had caught one man, but he died the next day from apparent shock. His Pokémon were completely rabid and were reluctantly put down. The world was cruel sometimes.

One day Lucas had been unlucky. They had targeted him at nightfall just outside the League. The bushes were so large they were perfect to hide behind. A Houndoom jumped out so quickly it frightened Lucas to the spot.

It pinned him to the ground and ripped at his clothes. Lucas punched it away, it whimpering to the side. He had no time to call for help and release his Pokémon when another two Houndooms joined the other. Lucas didn't stand a chance. His screams alerted the League members inside, and they were able to make the three Houndooms flee.

Fortunately none of the Pokémon had bitten him, but his scratches were still just as fatal. They stung and oozed puss, and he began to suffer a fever. The Pokémon Centre successfully found the correct medicine, and allowed him to rest for a few days. When he awoke, he had visitors.

Dawn was tear stained. Barry continued to gape at him.

'Hi,' he said, sitting upright slowly. His scars no longer hurt, but he dare not touch them.

The girl threw herself on him. Barry stepped closer, strangely intrigued.

'Where? What happened?'

Lucas told him as much as he could remember of the night he was attacked. Barry continued to gape at him even when he was done.

'These people should be shot,' Dawn said, receiving a snigger from the navy-haired man.

'Maybe. We need to corner them.'

Barry snatched his jacket on the end of Lucas' bed and pulled it on. Lucas cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Are you going somewhere?'

'Yes.' He said. 'Get better soon, mate.'

'Barry?. . . _Barry_!'

* * *

><p>Barry remembered a site where Lucas had spotted the same group that had attacked him. There had been a knocked down building near Eterna City where some had been stationed. Whether it was still occupied, Barry didn't know.<p>

It took him a couple of hours to find it, and was glad he had arrived during the day. He was sure at night it would look quite creepy. Part of the building had collapsed, and staircases were visible with the missing wall. Glass was shattered, and it looked deserted.

He was determined to find these thugs though. If he were to capture them, Lucas would _surely_ give him the position as Champion.

Barry rushed inside and stopped short as soon as he entered. The floor had a large gaping hole. He rose his head to find the majority of floors had been broken away. He took a few steady steps, and, once convinced the place wouldn't collapse on him, searched in every door. There was no clue or sight of anyone, and by the time he reached the top floor, Barry felt disappointed.

'Good afternoon.'

He gasped and whipped around, clutching onto his Poké Ball. He relaxed when recognising the woman he had met in the library. She was facing the wall, and he found out why. Some foreign language had been written across the brick, and the letters looked like symbols. Silly drawings of Pokémon were graffitied across the wall as well.

'No one goes in here.' Her voice was calm. 'They say it's haunted.'

'You don't believe in ghosts?'

'Oh yes, of course. I feel protected though.' She smiled a little to him. 'Why are you here?'

He walked to a door. 'Looking for someone.'

She watched him as he opened each door on the top floor.

'I guess they're not here.' He muttered.

'What a shame. Who are you looking for?'

Barry looked at her. Did she not know? 'A group of thugs.'

Her laugh was light and almost playful. 'How good of you. What gives you the impression they're here?'

'Lucas caught them here once. I hoped they would have returned.'

Cynthia smiled. 'That'd be unlikely.'

Barry looked in each room again. 'Where could they be?'

'You shouldn't go looking for danger. It never does anyone much good.'

He smiled a little whilst he looked in the last room. He slammed the door shut, convinced it was empty. 'I love danger.'

She didn't reply instantly. '. . . You obviously haven't been in it.'

Barry turned to her, but she was focussed onto the symbolic language again, scribbling down the patterns. He was about to leave, when the front door was opened. He looked at her, but she was completely unnerved. Barry swallowed and leaned against the bannister, trying to see who had entered. He had forgotten how old this building was, and screamed when the bannister snapped and sent him plummeting to the ground. He widened his eyes when seeing how big the drop was. _Shit!_

He gasped when something warm and fuzzy hit his front. Barry shot his eyes open and saw. . . colourful spots. He blinked and instinctively clung onto the Pokémon's fur whilst it flew around madly, cooing its name joyfully. He soon recognised it was a Togekiss that had saved his fall. It shot upwards and, despite its out-of-control flying, landed gracefully beside Cynthia.

'Good boy.' She looked at Barry who struggled to get off the Pokémon and fell onto his back. He sat up and watched intently as she strode past him. She hadn't returned her Togekiss. It flew over him wildly, silently calling its name. Cynthia stopped at the steps.

It was agonisingly silent. Barry could hear his heart thump.

"Stay." She mouthed, as if he were a Pokémon.

He obeyed, watching her silently walk down the staircase. Her Togekiss followed pursuit. A couple of minutes ticked past.

Metal _crashed_ against the floor. Someone had jumped in fright.

Then there was a horrible crunching noise. He heard a man shout orders to his Pokémon. Barry didn't even hear Cynthia utter a word. He couldn't sit still. Barry shot to his feet and hurried down the steps, removing a Poké Ball. Suddenly the Togekiss flew at him, making him fall back, stopping him from going onwards. He stared at the ceiling for ages, listening to the man scream and the monstrous Pokémon roar and bite.

In seconds, it was over. A Pokémon whimpered in pain and fell. The man yelped in fright, and made a muffled scream.

Barry stood. His knees felt like jelly when he proceeded down the steps.

His heart was beating so fast when he found her.

She was unharmed, as was her Garchomp that prowled around the man growling furiously. The man was pinned to the ground, a Lucario holding him down heavily using telekinesis. She turned to the younger man.

'Is this one of them?'

'I – I think so.' He couldn't believe she had wiped that man out so easily.

Cynthia nodded. 'Please call the police then. I can keep him here.' And, as calmly as ever, she sat down and waited.

Barry's hands were shaking with adrenaline so much he could barely hold his Pokétch.

* * *

><p>When the police said they would be on their way, Cynthia didn't hesitate to depart soon afterwards. She allowed Barry to borrow her Lucario whilst he waited, and gave him her Pokétch number. He knew why she didn't want to hang around. The police would recognise her, ask her questions, make her visible to cameras again. Without a word, he nodded.<p>

Her Lucario was surprisingly obedient to him, and happily returned to its Poké Ball when the police arrived.

Barry wanted to run and tell Lucas the news, but they kept him at the station to question. This irritated Barry so much. He had to _sit and wait_ for _ages_! The waiting room was hardly big anyway, and an old man got annoyed with him when he kept walking in circles.

They finally asked him to deliver his report.

He had trouble to not mention Cynthia. He also had difficulty to stop his leg from moving up and down, as the police might take this action suspiciously. Their questions kept on coming, and he was relieved to not have been forced to mention the former Champion being there. They were happy to accept it was _he_ who had caught the man. Whether the villain would mention Cynthia when they questioned him, Barry didn't know, but it would be a challenge for the police to find Barry anyway.

Lucas rung him fifteen minutes after the interview.

'_What the _Hell_, Barry? You could have died!_'

'Well – I'm alive,' Barry said, walking through route 209.

'_. . . How? Barry, you weren't alone, were you_?'

He hated to lie to his friend. However something itched in Barry's head. He could imagine the guilt he would feel if Cynthia was put in the spotlight again. She had been free for years, and it would be awful of him to reveal her. But lie to _Lucas_? His best friend? Barry swallowed. 'Um – No, I had help with me.'

'_Who_?'

'I forget the name of the person,' he said quickly. 'How are you anyway?'

'_Better. I should be let out tomorrow. Barry, don't go after those thugs again. You could have been killed_.'

'Okay, okay. Sorry.'

As soon as Lucas hung up, Barry searched for the woman's number. Once finding it, he felt a little odd. He felt it wasn't in his place to ring her. She was a big celebrity – or _was_. She picked up on the last ring.

'_Barry?_'

'Hi. When would you like your Lucario back?'

'_You can hand him to me in Kanto. I want you to take the earliest train there, and meet me at the station in Saffron City. I found something you may find interesting._'

Something warm pulsed his body. 'Why do you want me? Why not Lucas?'

'_Lucas has enough on his plate right now. Also, you'd make good company._'

Barry felt terribly flattered. He smiled nervously. 'Am I just meeting _you_?'

'_No. There shall be others_–' his heart fell, '–_but I promise they won't get in your way._'

'What is it you want to show me?'

'_You'll see._'

She hung up before he could say anymore. Barry couldn't believe the position he had put himself into. He was on the train in twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rookie  
><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>She had company with her. Barry was numb from the long journey and it was seven o' clock in the evening when he arrived at Saffron City. A few Pidgeys had flown into the station to the annoyance of several people as the pocket monsters casually left their leavings on the platforms. He was rushing with excitement when he left the train, but disappointed to find a handsome, tall man standing beside her. Barry could barely recognise him. Lance, like Cynthia, had changed his features so he was hardly recognisable. It was odd to see him with barely any red hair.<p>

'Shall we get onto it?' Barry said, cutting through the older female's greeting.

Lance grinned. 'I like him already.'

'We're already onto it,' Cynthia said.

'Us three are the last to enter the building,' Lance added.

Barry looked at them both. He raised his eyebrows, and turned to the blonde. 'Fill me in.'

'I recognised the man we had caught yesterday. He used to be a member of Team Rocket, was sent to prison and then released. I've seen him around here, exiting a particularly popular building frequently, with others. We've just sent two people in to have a look around, and they've found something.' Barry grinned, his enthusiasm growing by the second.

'A passageway leading to underground, under the stage,' Lance said. 'They're hiding in a building where little children do drama.' He scrunched his nose.

'We thought you might want to come and help out, considering you had, in a way, informed me about it.'

Barry looked at her and nodded. 'Yeah – I'll come.' She didn't show the same excitement Barry held, and she even looked a little reluctant.

'What levels are your Pokémon?' Lance asked him.

'In their sixties.'

He caught Cynthia's eye for a second. The trio proceeded out of the station, and escorted Barry to the building they had spoken about. A Machamp stood outside the entrance, and it tensed when spotting the three trainers approaching. Lance calmly patted the Pokémon's head whilst they entered. Barry guessed it was on guard, and only allowed the trainers it recognised to enter. Inside was a large stage, big red curtains and lamps attached to the ceiling.

Barry rushed over to Lance whilst the former Champion pulled out a drawer from the bottom of the stage. He looked at the young blonde, 'Just crawl through there.'

He didn't hesitate. Barry dove in, and crawled for what seemed hours in pitch black. He could hear the two adults behind muttering, and wanted to know what they were talking about. He continued, until finally came to an exit. It was a flap. Barry flipped it open and fell out, landing heavily on his backside. Lance joined him, Cynthia more gracefully.

A series of halls were before them.

'Red 1? Over.'

Barry frowned and turned to Lance, then realised he was speaking into a mouthpiece.

'_Red 1, number 2. Over._'

'Which passageway? Over.'

'_Um – We've had no luck with left and north. I guess the only remaining one is right. Over_.'

'We'll go that way. Over and out.' Without a word, each proceeded right. Barry removed one of his Poké Ball and raced forwards. The hall went on for ages. A corner appeared and the trainer quickly turned, following the same empty hallway. His heart thumped hard when he spotted a door. Barry groaned to find it locked.

'Pokémon aren't _just _for battling.' Lance smirked, and threw a Poké Ball into the air. Out exploded a Dragonite, that almost hit the ceiling. 'Break the door down, buddy.' The large orange dragon obeyed, and whammed itself against the door. It crashed open.

'Yes, but Pokémon aren't meant to be used as tools either,' Cynthia responded bluntly. Barry looked away from her gaze. He entered first and gasped. Tubes of fluids lay across desks around the small room, papers strewn almost everywhere. Barry hurried towards one of the tubes and picked it up. Lance snatched it off him.

'Careful. Might be poisonous.'

'You just touched it though.'

Lance ignored him and placed the object back carefully. He placed his hands on his hips and turned to the female blonde. 'Well?'

She wasn't listening to him. Cynthia was completely engrossed with the tubes and papers, inspecting them closely. Lance slumped his shoulders.

'We should take some of these back, and see–' he was cut off short when something heavy pounced on him. Lance yelped and whacked whatever it was away.

Barry released his Infernape and ordered a Flame Wheel. The victim burst into flames, but no scream escaped.

'Wait, stop!'

The flames instantly vanished. Barry realised what Cynthia was trying to show them. The Pokémon that had pounced on Lance had been a Raichu. It lay still, sprawled across the cold floor. It was dead, sparks zapping out of its body every few seconds. Lance gritted his teeth, upset by the sight. Barry was frozen. He had never seen such a beaten Pokémon before, and it disturbed him.

'What was that? A trick?' Lance looked around as if hoping he might find an answer. He turned to Barry. 'Keep your Infernape out.' He began to grab his own Poké Ball.

Barry could barely breathe. He fidgeted, whipping his head around, looking towards the door. No one. . .

All too quickly, Barry was thrown backwards and then something picked him up and sent him gently to the other side of the room. A roar erupted from the doorway, and the trainer watched in awe as several vicious Pokémon appeared and darted towards the other two trainers. Barry realised it had been a Togekiss that had sent him across the room. It now swooped back to its master, and obeyed the move it was told.

Lance's Dragonite was ferociously bitten by two Mightyenas. It exclaimed and swiped its fist at both. Lance quickly ordered it to use Earthquake. The floor vibrated furiously, and a crack split towards the Dragonite's targets, startling them. Cynthia's Togekiss shot a mixture of colours towards them. A Rhydon stomped towards the female. Barry shot to his feet, '_Flame Wheel_!'

The flames blasted onto the Rhydon, but barely caused much damage. Before Barry could say anymore, the Togekiss swooped him off his feet, away from the scene. Barry understood. Cynthia didn't want him involved. He felt disappointed and irritated by this. She was underestimating him.

Soon it was over. Lance's Dragonite still stood strong, but had awful gashes across its flesh. Cynthia's Togekiss remained swirling around Barry, whereas her Garchomp continued to pin the Ryhdon down with its large foot.

He was finally allowed to stand. Disgruntled, he walked over to the two trainers and turned to the female. 'Why didn't you let me do anything?'

She wasn't listening. A series of claps escaped the doorway, and a young man appeared, smiling brightly. Barry cocked an eyebrow at him and saw three others behind looking a little older. The blonde clutched onto his Poké Ball, prepared.

'This is really weird, because most of the time we succeed in killing the Pokémon. Oh, and the trainers too. I see you found my experiments–'

'Fire Blast!' Barry shouted. His Infernape obeyed and blew scorching flames towards the man. Lance yelled something at him, but Barry couldn't hear. He couldn't _believe_ what he had just done. He had made his Pokémon attack a human. When the fire descended, Barry saw the man had protected himself using his own Pokémon which collapsed to the side, unconscious.

'Stupid boy.' He sneered.

'I'll second that,' Lance whispered.

'So you want to play, hm? No problem,' and he threw a Poké Ball at their feet, exploding from it a Venesaur. 'Use Vine Whip on the boy– Oof!' He growled towards the Togekiss that had plummeted into him, and tried to grab its talons, but the Pokémon was too fast. Barry wasn't quick enough for the Venesaur when it whipped him with its vine. He exclaimed, blood oozing from his arm. Jesus, that hurt!

'Dragon Rush.' Barry almost screamed when the Garchomp hurled blue flames towards the grass-type. It was obviously at a weak level because it fainted soon after.

'Mightyena, use Crunch!'

Lance slipped a little, and yelped when the wolf pounced on him again. The Mightyena ripped at his clothes, and ignored the pain when Cynthia's Garchomp Slashed its back. With one quick movement, the Pokémon bit Lance just below the collar bone. Barry could already see the serious infection and was stunned. Lance began to shake violently, yelping in pain.

'Don't just stand there!' Cynthia's exclaim made the younger male jump. He instantly ordered his Infernape to use Flame Wheel. The Mightyena dropped to the side, limp. Cynthia rushed past Barry to Lance and cringed by the sight of his injury. Barry swallowed. He removed three Poké Balls and shot them into the air, revealing a Staraptor, Floatzel and Roserade. One by one he ordered them to damage the three men, and was completely oblivious to the Rhydon that slowly stood to its feet.

'_Barry_!'

When she yelled his name Barry froze. He whipped his head to her, watched her order her Garchomp to attack the Ryhydon. In a blur, the steel-type fell at his feet.

'Return your Pokémon!'

He obeyed her, as if she were his mother or his teacher. There was something about her voice that made him instantly obey. He realised why she wanted him to return them: his Roserade was almost burnt to ashes. He cried its name and instantly returned the severely injured Pokémon. He watched Cynthia tell her Togekiss to do something and the flying-type shot towards the door and lifted two unconscious men slightly off the ground and brought them to her. One of the men had fled.

'Barry–' she passed him Lance's mouthpiece, '–Call into this and get help. _Now_.'

Lance's condition didn't improve. The doctor and nurse had to strap him to the bed whilst he went into uncontrollable fits, screaming in agony. His injury was terribly swollen, a blueish liquid oozing out of it. Barry couldn't stand to watch him for very long and was relieved when they took him away on a stretcher once outside the building.

'Come with me.'

He turned to follow Cynthia. 'I, um. . .' He wasn't sure what to say. Should he apologise? What for? He was sure he hadn't done anything completely wrong. He bit his lip, remembering he had attacked those humans with his Pokémon. He gathered she was sensitive about that, but she didn't speak a word to him.

It was dark and cold, and Barry guessed the time was near eleven. She escorted him into a decent looking café pub, and ordered them both warm milk. He found her required drink unusual.

'It helps me relax.'

He smiled at her. 'Sorry about Lance.'

Cynthia shook her head a little and took a sip of her drink. She didn't want to talk about it. 'You did a good job back there.'

Barry raised his eyebrows. 'Oh. I thought I was in the way.'

Her eyes lowered. 'I didn't want you getting hurt. I hadn't considered how violent those Pokémon could be, so I apologise.'

The anger he felt towards her had vanished by now. 'Yeah, they were pretty nuts,' he laughed, hoping she would find the amusement out of the situation. She forced a small smile. 'They're going to figure out he's Lance, aren't they? You know that he's hiding away from public eye.'

'Probably, but he can deal with it.'

'So have they taken those two men away?'

'Yeah, the police will come and pick them up.'

Barry blinked. She looked almost miserable. He stood to his feet and beamed. 'Hey, maybe we should go down and have a few words with them too. I mean, we _did_ catch them.'

She watched him for a while. 'You're really restless.'

'It's a. . . habit. Sorry if it annoys you, but–'

'It doesn't annoy me. I find it amusing if anything. You rush into things too quickly, Barry.'

He slumped back into his seat. 'I know. No one can keep up with me, not even my Pokémon. I kind've wonder if that is why I'm so. . .' he shrugged, '. . . bad at training.'

Cynthia rose her eyes to look at him; he quickly glanced away. 'You think you're a bad trainer?'

'No,' he said instantly. 'I just. . . Well, I'm too rushed, like you said. But I can't help it. I _need_ to do something all the time. I am a good trainer.'

She nodded gently. 'I've never met a trainer like you.'

Barry flushed. He wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment.

'Go easy on your Pokémon,' her tone was a little heavier than before. 'I saw them at the Pokémon Centre in Canalave. You know, if you weren't so charming, I probably would have kept them as my own.' He found the joke out of her statement. 'I gather you mean well, but Pokémon aren't tools. They're not weapons. They're creatures that support us and give us company – friends, if you like.'

'They _are_ my friends,' Barry said defensively.

'Is that you tapping the floor?'

'Yes – sorry.' He stopped his foot from moving. 'So any ideas where more of those idiots are?' He grinned in enthusiasm. 'I am so up for another wild Pokémon battle.'

Cynthia frowned. 'Really? Did you see your Roserade, Barry? It could barely stand.'

His smile faded slowly. 'I, uh–'

'I'll get back to you if we find anything. For now, let the law handle the crime for a moment.'

'They never seem capable of it.'

Barry's heart fluttered when she smiled at him. It wasn't forced, and she looked so much brighter. He nervously smirked back, a little puzzled.

'Amen to that. You want to walk around?'

He stopped his foot from tapping again. 'Um, I can wait.' However she could tell he was becoming shifty. Concern swept over her face for a second.

'Do you have a place to stay for the night?'

'No. I can find somewhere.'

'I'm sure the hotel where I'm staying at will have a spare room.' Her eyes flashed towards his bloodied arm where the Vensaur had attacked him. 'We need to sort that out as well. Maybe you need to go to a Pokémon Centre–'

'No,' he said. 'I can rinse it.'

* * *

><p>It was almost twelve o' clock when they arrived at the hotel. The owner had to get out of bed to let them in, but he seemed unnerved. Thanking him for giving Barry a spare room, the two trainers hurried upstairs. She invited him into her room for a while, wanting to inspect one of the tubes she had taken from the peculiar room. Barry felt a little shy stepping inside her privacy, but she didn't seem at all awkward.<p>

She passed him one of the tubes. Inside was a blue, thick liquid. He gave her a sceptical look, but she was studying her own. Barry found it peculiar how someone could be so fascinated by something that looked simple and had nothing to it. He also found her trait quite. . . well, nice. She had a patience he never had.

They discussed the peculiar substance for a while, until they fell into silence. Barry lazily watched the fluid dribble down the tube when he held it the other way. He was starting to feel quite bored. He turned to see Cynthia, who was still watching it as if expecting an answer to jump out of the tube any minute.

'Oh.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Oh?'

'Yes,' she said, sitting upright, eyes fixed to the tube. She removed the cork and sniffed inside the tube. Barry pulled a face. 'I thought so. Smell it.'

He gingerly smelt his own, and coughed loudly. 'That smells horrible.'

'Do you think so?' Cynthia replied, raising an eyebrow. 'Have you ever smelt your own Pokémon before, Barry?'

'Why on _earth_ would I want to smell my own Pokémon?'

She ignored him, sniffing the substance again. Her face fell. 'When I was younger, I had to perform surgery on one of my Pokémon because I was nowhere near a Pokémon Centre. Fortunately I had someone with me at the time, but it's a tricky task. . . This smells like the surgery. The inside of a Pokémon. . . It smells _of_ a Pokémon.'

He frowned. She _was_ peculiar. Then he realised what point she was trying to make. 'Is this, I dunno, Pokémon DNA?'

She looked unsure. 'I could send this to Cinabbar Island and see what they think there.' Cynthia turned to face him. Her eyes were suddenly full of life. 'Gosh, these people are more clever than you'd think.'

His mouth fell open slowly. 'Um, you mean those crackheads who tried to kill us?'

Barry didn't receive an answer. He watched her walk to a cupboard and pull out a bowl, before returning to her tube. 'Don't!' But Barry's exclamation was one second too late. She had already poured the contents into the bowl. He widened his eyes when she dipped her finger into it.

'It's warm.'

He wanted to laugh at her. Barry dipped his own finger in. 'You going to taste it now?'

Cynthia didn't respond, but he spotted a small smile creep over her pale face. She watched the liquid for another few minutes. Her eyes drifted towards his hands which were currently drumming the floor. He stopped.

'It could be blood.'

'Why would they need blood?'

She shrugged. 'I'm not sure. It could be anything.'

Barry exhaled slowly. 'Is this what you do all day? Sit and watch liquids?'

Cynthia rolled her eyes almost playfully. He blushed a little. 'No. What I do is fascinating.' She stood to her feet. 'But I can't see you having the patience doing what I do.'

He was happy she understood him. She picked up the bowl and placed it onto the small desk beside her bed. Barry scrambled to his feet and stretched.

'I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm going to meet Lance. I hope he's okay.'

Barry was unconvinced the former Champion would survive. No one had lived to tell the tale when a Pokémon had used Crunch on them. It was a deadly attack. However he didn't reveal to her how he felt, not wanting to upset her. Then again, he didn't see her the type to be upset. She was a complex character.

He didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

><p>After a quick breakfast, both departed from the hotel and proceeded to the Pokémon Centre where Lance was being treated. Barry was expecting the nurse to say the man had passed away through the night, but was pleasantly proved wrong. Lance <em>was<em> alive. What more? They had found a cure for the attack.

He was barely conscious, but was capable of giving them a small smile when they reached him. Tubes were attached to his body, leading to a _beep_ing machine to count his pulse. His injury was covered thickly with bandages, and he looked awfully pale. Black rings hung below his eyes, but, apart from that, he looked almost cheerful.

'I'm alive, hooray,' he croaked.

'Yes – just,' Cynthia said.

'Did . .' he swallowed, 'Men. . . catch them?'

Barry gave him a puzzled look, but Cynthia understood him. 'We've caught two of them and they've probably already been questioned. Whether or not the police have discovered anything I don't know.'

'Shouldn't we go and ask?' Barry said. She gave him a smile, but didn't answer.

'This bite kills,' Lance complained.

As if on cue, the man's doctor appeared to give him his medicine. Lance was reluctant to take it. He squirmed when the pill entered his mouth. 'You found a cure?' Cynthia asked.

'Yes. We took the venom out of the bite, and what do you know? Complete success. Bradley did have a rough night, but he's improving. Any other person who has been bitten would be dead by now.'

'Brad–?' Barry stopped short when Cynthia nudged him. He smiled a little. Lance had still been able to cover his identity.

'You should give your Pokémon full treatment here considering what had happened to them yesterday,' Cynthia informed, nodding towards the small beds where the pocket monsters lay.

'Yeah, you're right,' Barry said, removing his belt of Poké Balls.

'Afterwards, you should head home. I'll get back to you if we find anything.'

Barry widened his eyes in dismay. 'No! Why – Why do you want me to go back? I want to stay and. . . and help, y'know?'

'I'm returning to Kanto to give in that liquid. I won't be doing anything else.'

Barry still didn't feel happy with the option. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to leave, but he was a little certain it had something to do with her.

'You will get back to me then?' Barry ignored Lance's pained snigger.

'Yes,' she said, smiling in amusement. 'Now please go.'

He sighed and reluctantly obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rookie  
><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>I was able to discover what the substance is. You were right, Barry, it's DNA. However two Pokémon are mixed together within this fluid. This could mean that they're making hybrids. Don't you find that fascinating?<em>'

Barry pulled a face. 'No, I find it disturbing actually. We need to stop them to continue doing this then. Have you found anywhere where they could be?'

She paused over the Pokétch. Barry heard the sound of tubes _clink_ing together. She sighed. '_So far, no. However I'm looking into it._'

'The police haven't found anything? They _are_ useless.'

He heard her chuckle. '_They try their best. I can use a Pokémon to sniff the scent attached to the tube. Hopefully it might lead me somewhere, but because I've touched it as well, I have doubts. You stay where you are, and don't go looking for them._'

Barry secretly hoped she wasn't going to say that. He had been planning to go on his wild goose chase the moment she hung up. He growled. 'Fine. I'll stay here. Get back to me about it though. I want to be involved.'

'_I gathered_.' She hung up.

He considered lying, but something stopped him. He didn't want to hurt her, and knew she wouldn't be impressed if he went looking for danger. Barry was sensible though. He was perfectly capable of keeping himself safe and his Pokémon were strong enough. He was irritated she doubted him so much.

Lucas was still in hospital, but his scratches looked considerably better. He was now sitting upright on his own, and his face now had a healthy colour. He cocked an eyebrow towards his friend approaching.

'Where've you been for the past few days?'

'In Kanto,' Barry smirked.

'Why were you there?'

'I was having a hot date–' Barry laughed when Lucas playfully punched him.

'Knock it off. You don't have time for dates. You couldn't be less interested in relationships.'

Barry kept his smile over his face, but disagreed completely. He had been fascinated for quite a while now, and certainly had an innocent curiosity. Barry was too nervous to confront the opposite gender about anything remotely inappropriate, and never had the guts to ask someone out. He did a good job to act uninterested though. Lucas, on the other hand, had been asked so many times and Barry had lost count the amount of dates he'd had. It was only a few months ago when Lucas decided to hook up with Dawn, and they were still happily together.

Secretly, the boy felt missed out.

'Anyway, how are you feeling?' Barry asked, rolling back on his heels.

'Good thanks,' Lucas said. 'I heard they've found a cure for the move Crunch in Kanto. Did you hear about that?'

Barry couldn't refrain himself. 'I was there when they found it! Actually I brought the patient in who had been injured.'

The navy-haired man sniggered. 'Righto.'

'I swear I was!'

'Okay, I believe you,' Lucas whispered, throwing up his hands. 'Calm down.'

Barry snorted. 'Don't tell me to "calm down", mate. Never happens.'

'I know. That could also be another reason you've had no "action". Too rushed into everything.' Lucas was teasing him now. Barry punched him. 'Okay, sorry, haha.'

'I'm just too glamourous,' Barry sighed, turning away. 'Get better soon. I want a match with you.'

Lucas nodded. 'First thing when I get out of this bed.'

* * *

><p>When Barry received the phone call he had been sitting in a café, petting his Infernape. Whilst it greedily drank his milk, Barry answered. 'Hello?'<p>

'_You might find this surprising, but it actually worked. The Pokémon sniffed out the scent and has led me somewhere._'

His heart skipped a beat when he recognised who this was. 'Seriously? Wh-Where are you now? Can I come over?' He was already on his feet.

'_That'd be great. Can you Fly to Cinnabar Island?_'

'Um. . .'

'_There should be maps provided at the train station. I'll meet you here_.'

He was on the train in fifteen minutes. Barry slowly grew impatient by how slow the vehicle was going. His Pokémon distracted him somewhat, but his anticipation was too much to handle. After two hours, he was finally nearing Kanto. The train was going at a mighty speed, but it wasn't fast enough for him! He wished it was legal to Fly to different regions.

The train stopped at one more stop, and a man sat opposite Barry. He was dressed formally, and seemed only a few years older than he. His eyes were a sparkling blue which engrossed Barry.

'Where are you from?' His deep voice didn't suit the gentle face.

'Sinnoh. I'm meeting someone in Kanto.'

'Really? Who is she?'

Barry raised his eyebrows. 'How did you know I was meeting a girl?'

'I didn't.' He laughed softly. 'I was just guessing, kid. Are you a Pokémon trainer? I have myself six Poké Balls strapped to my belt. Want a battle?'

Barry's temptation drove him wild, and he was almost about to accept. Then he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Cynthia. Barry bit his lip and settled down. 'Sorry. I have to see this person as soon as possible.'

'Oh. . . Shame,' and the man began to read the newspaper in his hands. Barry exhaled and slouched, waiting dreamily for the train to halt.

When it stopped, he shot up so fast the man opposite dropped his newspaper in shock. After a quick apology, Barry rushed out of the compartment and onto the platform. Cynthia was correct: maps were waiting to be picked up by tourists in the station. He grabbed one and scanned the area. All he needed to do was Fly to Pallet town, and then Surf to Cinnabar Island. Easy.

It took the male trainer roughly two hours to get to his destination, occasionally bumping into trainers who begged for a match. He was delayed another twenty minutes. Hoping Cynthia hadn't gone and left him, Barry jumped off his Floatzel, returned it, and searched for her around the island. She was nowhere to be found. He exhaled, irritated. How could she leave him? She knew he was eager to help.

'Oh, are you Barry?'

He turned to a teen girl. 'Yes.'

'Ah. Um, Rachel was waiting for you. She's in here.'

Rachel? Barry didn't know a Rachel. He followed the girl into a building. As soon as he entered, he recognised it to be some sort of lab. Microscopes and similar equipment lay sprawled across desks, tubes of substances standing in places. Everyone here wore white lab coats. Barry spotted a rather big tube containing what looked like a bird Pokémon. He grinned wide. This place was exciting. The girl led him to a small room and realised Rachel was actually Cynthia, who was currently speaking to someone.

'He's here,' the girl said and left them.

The female blonde turned to him. 'Hi. You're earlier than I thought you'd be. Just wait outside for a moment.'

He forced back a groan. He had to _wait_! Again. Barry slumped down onto a chair and muttered obscenities to himself. After ten minutes, he glanced at his watch and stood up. He was about to go and ask how much longer she was going to take, but received an answer. She appeared.

'Right. Come with me. Are your Pokémon fully healed?'

'Yep.'

'And can you not go running off? I need you with me.'

He blushed and followed her out of the building. They strolled across the island for about five minutes, and arrived at what looked like a museum. He gave her a puzzled look.

'It's quite a walk to reach where they are. No one might be in there, but the Pokémon certainly sensed them off.' She glanced behind her. 'Do you want to do this? You don't have to.'

He sighed in irritation. 'Why do you think I'm here?'

Barry felt a little guilty for speaking so rudely, but she didn't seem harmed. They entered. A large, red rug led upwards, but Cynthia directed him to the right where the floor was just cold stone. She was correct: it was a long walk. He sighed every now and again loudly, and it was only a few minutes later when she told him to be quiet. He shut up immediately.

He tossed his Poké Ball repeatedly into the air out of boredom. They went from door to door, and it never seemed to end. Finally she came to a stop, kneeling down onto the floor. He watched her curiously as she felt for something. Her hand grabbed hold of a small handle and she pulled part of the floor up. Barry helped her when she began to struggle with the weight. 'Thanks.' They placed it aside and looked through the hole.

Barry whistled low. 'That's a drop.'

And she casually fell through. Barry gaped wide.

'Oh my – _Cynthia_?'

He heard a light _thud_. 'It's okay. It's not that big a drop.'

Barry swallowed, relieved she was unharmed. 'Um. . .' He awkwardly placed his feet into the hole and grabbed onto the sides, before gingerly falling further through. 'I'm going to die.' He released himself. A high pitched scream escaped his throat and he landed heavily on his ass. 'Ack!'

She gave him a look. 'It wasn't that big. I landed on my feet.'

'Get you,' he muttered.

Cynthia turned away and walked onwards. Barry stood and shivered. It was cold and moist down here. The walls were now wet stone. He was underground. Again.

'Why do these people like to go beneath the earth?' He asked.

'Maybe you should ask them,' She said, without turning to him.

Barry hurried to catch up with her. He subconsciously grabbed hold of one of his Poké Balls and struggled to keep at her pace. He wanted to run and see what was up ahead. They walked another three-hundred miles to wherever the heck Cynthia was taking him to.

'Can I ask something?' he asked.

'Of course.'

'What was it like being Champion? I mean, I gather it was hard because of the media and everything, but wasn't there anything glorious about it?'

She smiled. 'Yes. For a while, anyway. You're really looked up to as an idol. People want to follow you and be like you. It's inspirational and very flattering. But. . . the media change their mind about you and try to give you a bad impression. Then when you leave, they're suddenly in love with you.'

'So it was only the media that put you off?'

'Barry, you can't have a life when you've always got cameras in your face. You can never do something in private.' She looked at him. 'You want that life?'

He wasn't sure now. 'I. . . I've wanted to be a Pokémon Champion since I was three years old. I've just never been lucky to have the glory of it. I'm a really determined trainer, but I can't do it right. I love Pokémon – they. . . make me happy.'

She watched him in silence. Her smile was warm and affectionate. 'I don't know many trainers like you. Most people just want to use Pokémon to train with and that's it. No affection whatsoever.'

'I know what you mean,' Barry said. '. . . When I was younger, I really wanted to battle against you. I can't anymore though, but I understand why.'

'Why can't you?'

'Well. . .' He shrugged, 'You quit, didn't you?'

'I didn't quit my Pokémon.'

Barry met her eye, and looked away, a small tinge of red growing his cheeks. She was looking at him differently, and he wasn't sure what her expression meant. He swallowed.

'I think I remember meeting you once when you were training with Lucas. You've grown a lot.'

He smiled a little. He was much taller than her. 'Some say I'm looking more like my old man.'

'You do look like him. That's not bad.'

'Oh. You think he's all right looking?'

'I can't answer that.'

He laughed. 'Why not?'

She smiled, but didn't answer. They continued onwards for another twenty minutes, until they reached a dead end.

'Oh my – seriously?'

'Barry, look around.'

He obeyed. He looked at the walls, the ceiling and then the floor. He raised his eyebrows and knelt down to it, spotting a small engraving of a flame. 'What does that mean?'

She knelt down next to him. 'Think about it.'

Barry frowned. 'It's a flame.'

'Yes?'

'Fire?'

'Right.'

'. . . Oh. You need to use a fire power to burn the ground?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. I thought your Infernape may be some use.'

Barry pulled out his Poké Ball, and tapped it to the ground. His Infernape exploded within and instantly obeyed Barry's command. The two trainers stood back and watched it burn the ground. Soon there was just a gaping black hole. He looked at her. 'What was that made of?'

'Strong wood. They did a good job disguising it.'

'Why do you act like you admire these people?'

She searched for something inside the hole and her face brightened. 'They have a ladder.'

'Wow, that makes a nice change.'

'You want to go?' Cynthia requested, gesturing down.

'. . . Ladies first.'

She smiled a little and climbed down. Barry looked at his Infernape.

'Back in you go, buddy.'

When he reached the bottom, he couldn't see a thing. It was completely pitched black.

'Do any of your Pokémon know Flash?'

'No. Do yours?'

'No.'

'Ah. . .'

'However we can still use your Infernape. Allow it to breathe out a flame gently, and that'll help us see.'

Barry obeyed and told his Pokémon what to do. It worked successfully. They followed a small pathway, and reached a heavy, metal door.

'These people have great security.'

Barry rolled his eyes. She removed a Poké Ball, and Barry took a few steps back when her Garchomp appeared. It growled a little. She told it to knock down the door. After several attempts, it finally broke lose from its hinges, until it collapsed completely. Barry gritted his teeth. Someone would have surely heard that.

She entered confidently, her Garchomp in front of her. Barry followed from behind. The room they entered was almost identical to the one they had gone in with Lance. However this time there were thousands of those tubes around the place.

'These people are crazy.' Barry stated. He took a grab for one of the tubes and stopped. He slowly turned his head to find himself facing a pissed-off looking trainer. 'Ah. . .'

'Damn it,' he exclaimed. 'Why did you have to appear when they went out?'

Before Barry could do anything, Cynthia's Garchomp took the man from behind and sent its claws close to his neck. The man exclaimed in shock and cursed loudly. Barry snorted by how pathetic he was.

'Just wait a few minutes, and you'll see what we can do.'

'Oh God! I'm shitting myself. I'm so scared,' Barry grinned. He turned to the tubes. 'So where do you intend to take all of these?'

'Nice. You really think I'm going to answer–'

'Yes actually,' Cynthia said pleasantly, standing beside Barry. 'If you tell us what you know, we can provide you with security. We gather your friends won't be very happy with you telling us anything, so we shall return a favour.'

He certainly seemed tempted for a moment. He gritted his teeth. 'These people are mad. Barking mad.'

'Where are they all positioned?'

He swallowed. '. . . You don't want to get involved. They're too powerful.'

She smiled almost daringly. 'Try me.'

He watched her for several seconds. 'You promise you won't. . .' he struggled with Garchomp's strength, '. . . You promise you'll keep me safe, right?'

'You have my word.'

'Well. . .' he lowered his eyes. 'They're are all in Hearthome City; Viridian City; Evergrande City; Seafoam Islands. . . that one's underwater, very close; Fallabar town and here. . . Is that it?'

'One more thing: Where do you intend to create these hybrids?'

'We haven't go that far with–' he was cut short when something stabbed his neck. Barry widened his eyes. Cynthia grabbed his arm and searched for who had shot. The blonde male realised the man had been shot with a Poison Sting.

'We've got a bug somewhere,' he whispered.

'Barry. . .'

They spotted five trainers quickly approaching. A Beedrill furiously flew towards them, its stings darting at them. Cynthia lowered him down and the Pokémon zoomed past. They heard barks.

'Destroy the tubes. I'll handle this.'

She released his arm and removed three Poké Balls, her Garchomp proceeding to her side. Barry slowly stood to his feet. He gasped when a Mightyena pounced at her, but she managed to pull it off Gatchomp soon dealing with it. More Pokémon appeared–

'Barry!' She shouted.

He turned to the tubes and released his Infernape.

'I don't care how you do it, just destroy these tubes!'

It blew out scorching flames from its mouth. Tubes smashed from the heat and liquid poured at Barry's feet. He turned to Infernape.

'Burn the liquid. Dry it up! Right. . .' He released his Floatzel. 'Use Water Pulse on these tubes. Destroy all of them!'

It obeyed and it was like the whole room spurted with water. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Barry screamed when something heavy pounced onto his back, ripping at his clothes. His Infernape blast fire towards the Pokémon and it leaped off Barry's back.

'Thanks mate. . . Keep doing that to the others! Floatzel, you too.'

Whilst he struggled to his feet, his Pokémon dashed past him to help Barry's companion. His legs shook violently when he turned to her. He widened his eyes by the amount of Pokémon.

'Staraptor!' His Pokémon exploded from the Ball, 'Wing Attack!'

He hadn't considered how vulnerable his Pokémon was. A Houndoom tore at its feathers.

'No! _Fuck off! GET OFF!_' Barry kicked the Pokémon off the bird, and it instantly pounced on him. Barry whacked its jaw, and struggled to keep its teeth away from him. He recognised the Garchomp's claws grab the Houndoom and throw it to the ground before using Dragon Rush.

'You bastard! You destroyed the tubes!' Someone whacked Barry across the face. The blonde snarled and kicked him in the groin. He buckled to his knees in agony.

'Barry!'

He whipped his head to Cynthia who was desperately gesturing him over. He dashed forwards, returning his Pokémon. For a moment, they were free from anything. She grabbed his arm and in one quick movement, her Garchomp Dug them away from sight.

* * *

><p>'That man. You forgot the man!'<p>

'He was killed,' she said bluntly. 'He's gone.'

Barry couldn't speak. The shock of everything that had happened made him shake awfully. He looked at Cynthia and was surprised by how unnerved she was. He noticed she had a few injuries.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

He followed her into a Pokémom Centre and told him to give in the Pokémon he had used. The nurse gave Barry a room to stay in for the night, and Cynthia followed him there. His knees ached tremendously and he was so happy to see a bed waiting for him.

'Your shoulder.'

Barry turned to her and froze when she touched his injury. It had opened up. 'That was from the other day with Lance.' He widened his eyes when he noticed blood oozing out and purple puss. 'Oh my Arceus.'

'It's okay. I've had this before,' she said comfortingly. 'Take off your top. I'll get some medicine downstairs.'

Now shaking with fear, Barry removed his top and waited for her. She appeared in seconds, a flannel in her hand and a bottle of blue liquid.

'What's that?'

'A potion used on Pokémon. It stops the infection from spreading.'

He put his faith in her and followed her into the bathroom. She told him to pour warm water into the sink. He obeyed whilst she removed her jacket.

'Turn away from me.'

Barry felt clammy when she did whatever she was doing behind him. He heard her dab some of that blue liquid onto the flannel. He exclaimed in pain when the flannel touched his injury.

'Shh, it'll be all right.'

He bit down his tongue, tears stinging his eyes. The pain was excruciating. He tightened his fists whilst she continued to dab.

'Calm down. You're so tense.'

'It hurts.'

'No, I mean you're generally tense. For once, be calm.'

Barry loosened his shoulders a little. He sighed when she stopped dabbing him. The pain eased down. When she rinsed him with water, it didn't hurt as much.

'That should help. Let it wait overnight.' Her voice was warm and soft. 'Turn around and I'll see if you're injured anywhere else.'

He knew he was fine, but turned to her anyway. Barry was taken off guard by how unbuttoned her shirt was. He swallowed and looked away from her cleavage. Annoyingly his eyes drifted back to her chest and he cursed himself quietly. He had never been so close to a woman before and it was almost electrifying.

Barry blushed when he realised she had been watching his eyes drift to her chest. He looked away.

'Barry, have you ever been near a woman before?'

'Um. . . No.' He felt ashamed. He was past his teen years and he had never even been kissed. However he didn't want to reveal that to her, afraid she might laugh at him.

Her eyes squinted and she now showed the same innocent curiosity in her face like he did. 'People make a big deal out of it. It's not as fantastic and exotic as they say.'

'You don't think so?' His voice was mumbles, but she fortunately could hear him.

'Well it might just be me.'

He swallowed and grew hotter every second. She watched him for several seconds and a small smile appeared over her face. Barry looked at her and quickly away, wide eyed, when she unbuttoned her shirt some more. He couldn't breathe when she took hold of his hand and led him between her breasts.

His rustic eyes turned to her. He didn't show lust or aggression. Just innocent beauty. He was fascinated by the female body. He frowned, examining the curve of her breast and its softness at his hesitant fingertips. Barry exhaled slowly, as if relieved about something.

Barry removed his hand.

'Thank you. . .' he said quietly. She stood to her feet, buttoned her top and walked out of the bathroom.

She allowed him to dwell into his curious imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Rookie  
><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>At night, Hearthome city was surprisingly spooky. The area was deserted, and the routes leading to the city were ghostly, lean shadows falling across the ground. Barry was fairly down to earth, but had teased himself with a fair amount of horror films. Route 209 mainly consisted of small lakes, but several alleyways led into the city and the blonde had been informed to check in said alleyways for any clues.<p>

His companion, Cynthia, was ahead of him. Barry wasn't sure where, and a continuos worry gnawed his mind. He wasn't keen to not have an eye on her, which was ironic, considering it was _he_ who was the reckless one. He jumped when his Pokétch vibrated.

'Hello?'

'_I found something. Hey, Barry, they're underground again_.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Jeez, these geniuses have so many original places to hide.'

'_I can't access inside it though. I can only see a small gap in the alley wall. Have you had any luck_?'

'No. So, you're saying you've found them?'

'_It could be them. But I'm not too sure. Either way, there's no chance of us going downstairs again. Not with this much lack of light._'

Barry's heart fell in disappointment. He had been up for another crazy adventure underground. He sighed and swivelled his torch in his hand. Oh well – she did seem to be feeding in on him that they could investigate tomorrow morning. He turned back to his Pokétch. 'Okay. I'll meet you in Hearthome?'

'_You go ahead. I'll stay out for a while_.'

He pursed his lips. He should have expected her to say that. Barry exhaled. 'If you're staying out, I will.'

She chuckled a little. '_I think you can walk yourself home tonight_.'

'I–' he cut off when realising what she was saying. 'I'm not a child. . .'

'_I know you're not. Yes, meet me at the hotel._'

He hung up and began to proceed his way back into the city. The alleyway was a small walk, but in the daunting silence it seemed longer. A chill shot up his spine when he heard something behind him. Barry peered over his shoulder, and, as expected, saw nothing. He continued, torch beaming onwards.

Then he heard a whisper. Barry stopped. He widened his eyes in fear, his hand slowly clutching his Poké Ball. Was he being paranoid? He swallowed. He suddenly felt an urge to call for Cynthia. He didn't want her hanging around this late. Barry chewed his lower lip, frozen to the spot, confused and unsure with what to do.

An earsplitting roar erupted close by. Barry gritted his teeth, his eyes stinging from. . . tears? He couldn't breathe. He swivelled on his heel and dashed the opposite way to Hearthome, hoping to Arceus Cynthia was nearby. Had that roar come from her Pokémon? Or was it someone else's? Barry's heart skipped a beat – was the Pokémon even owned?

Barry slowed his pace, ears alert for any noise. He couldn't hear anything. The blonde swallowed, hand still firmly around his Poké Ball. He stopped. Silence. . . Should he call for her? He desperately wanted her back. Oh, why was he so bothered? She was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. She had probably been in far worse scenarios than this!. . . But Barry hadn't. He almost disliked her for putting him into this position.

'Cy–' his voice faded away out of fright. He couldn't speak.

Then an uproar of barks approached from where he was standing. Barry exclaimed and frantically looked around but saw no Pokémon. He began to run with all his might to where he guessed the other blonde was. He had to find her. The barks continued, growls mingling.

Barry turned a swift corner, his torch gleaming in every direction. He then heard other Pokémon whimpering in pain. There was a fight going on somewhere. He cursed under his breath.

He yelped in surprise when he almost collided into her. She was unharmed, and looked almost as frantic as he.

'Wasn't that you?' She asked, her usual calm demeanour breaking slightly.

'I thought that was you.' He was breathless, relieved she was okay.

Cynthia grabbed his arm and led him away from the disturbing noises. He followed her willingly, hoping she would be escaping with him. He remained put when she told him to flee.

'You think I'm incapable of taking care of myself?' He demanded.

She watched him for a while, her expression strangely unsure. 'I need to–' She stopped. The noises had dispersed. All was silent. Barry could only hear their breathing in the gloomy night. He didn't realise how much his hands were shaking, until noticing the torch's beam trembling wildly.

Barry realised she had seen something. He wanted to ask what, but couldn't find his voice. It was too dark. He felt her hand search for him, and unconsciously held her limb. He watched her other hand grab hold of her Poké Ball.

'I think they know we're here,' she whispered.

'. . . They know who we are?' he whispered back, widening his eyes.

'Personally, I think we've become quite famous for them.'

Steadily, they took a few steps towards Hearthome's gate. A soft padding was soon heard behind, and the two turned. Barry was not at all surprised to see a Houndoom glaring at them from afar, a low growl escaping its jarred teeth. The pocket monster looked horrific against the moonlight.

'Where's the trainer?' he whispered.

She didn't answer. Cynthia retrieved her Poké Ball and threw it into the air. Out exploded her Garchomp whom instantly obeyed to use Dragon Rush. Just as the move occurred, two other wolf-like Pokémon appeared. With the Garchomp giving them time, the two turned to escape, but were stopped short to watch a weak trainer holding his half-dead Mightyena. He gave them a nervous glance and hurried away. Barry noticed he had led a trail of blood behind him.

He didn't even notice Cynthia return her Pokémon, until she dragged him out of the route. He didn't hear a single howl from behind. Her Garchomp had obviously fainted the three opponents.

Without a word, the two hurried towards the hotel and escaped to their bedrooms. When they reached his door he blushed to realise they were still firmly holding hands. Nervously, they released each other.

'I think. . .' He wasn't sure what to say. Everything that had happened seemed like a blur. He tried to put his head on straight. 'We need to go back to that place. If we go in the morning we can try and find a way underground. Again.'

It was peculiar to see Cynthia look nervous and shaken. Her eyes seemed wider than usual, and she looked much younger. She shook her head a little. 'Go to sleep, Barry.'

'Are we going to look into this tomorrow?'

'No. I - I don't know. You need to go to sleep.'

'It'll be easier in the daylight–'

'Barry!'

He was completely taken off guard when she raised her voice. She recoiled.

'Sorry. I just. . . You are much more vulnerable than I assumed. I overestimated you a bit too much. I forgot you were a child–'

'I'm twenty–'

'_This_ is beyond what a twenty-year-old can do. Professionals need to take care of this, Barry. You've done great work so far, and now you need to leave it to people who are capable.'

He frowned. 'Oh. So you think low of me now?'

Cynthia slumped her shoulders. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Everybody thinks so little of me! Do you have any idea how insulting it is?' He was furious now. How dare she ditch him like this! After what they had been through. He thought that what happened last night showed at least _some_ strong trust between them. He snarled. She was just like every other trainer, thinking low of him. Believing he had too much of an ego and needed to "calm down". 'How can I be a Champion if no one will let me go further?'

'You're completely getting the wrong end of the stick.' Barry was annoyed how calm she was acting. 'I don't want you in danger anymore. You've done more than expected, Barry. I'll make sure you get credit for this.'

'I don't want credit. I want people to notice me and challenge me. I want people to believe I'm a good trainer – a determined one. Why do you not want my help anymore?'

He had hit a soft spot. Her expression was almost sympathetic. 'It's not that I don't want your help, Barry. I don't _need_ your help anymore. You've done your bit, and. . . you should gracefully step aside.'

He stared at her for ages, figuring out what she had just said. Step aside? He was _always_ stepping aside. An awful pang of jealousy was shot towards Lucas. Barry gritted his teeth. 'Fine. I'll step out of your way.' He was happy he had said this pleasantly. 'What do you intend to do?'

She saw right through his fake tone. He could see it in her eyes. 'I know many strong trainers, and I'm sure the police can handle it as well. The man we met yesterday told us where the bases are, and we should be able to sort things out quickly.' There was guilt and exhaustion mixed in her voice.

'That sounds good,' he lied.

'Barry. . .'

'Good night.' He closed the door behind him. Angry tears spilled in his eyes.

Barry left extra early in hope of not meeting Cynthia on his way out. He was lucky. He didn't see her when he exited the hotel and took out his Staraptor. He flew himself to the Pokémom Centre Lucas was currently staying in, a thousand words whirling through his head. Barry wasn't sure why he was meeting him, but. . . something continued to growl inside him, egging him on. He wanted to shout at the man; yell at him for stealing Barry's glory.

All anger was zapped away when he saw him. Lucas looked _awful_. His face was extremely pale, dark black rings lying below his eyes, and his scratches looked swollen. He was sitting upright, but didn't seem comfortable. Barry hurried towards him, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder who was sitting beside the man.

'What happened?' Barry asked.

'It's getting worse,' Dawn croaked. 'But. . .'

'It's supposed to get worse,' Lucas said gently, smiling. 'The doctors gave me the correct treatment. Everything that is in these scratches needs to come out. My body is fighting the disease, that's all.'

A new surge of anger swept through the blonde. He hated those men for bringing up their Pokémon to be violent at mankind and towards their own species. It was unnatural. They neglected their Pokémon to turn into _monsters_. It was pure evil. Barry clenched his fists. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – sit back and watch the law take this matter into their own hands.

No, he was strong enough to fight.

He needed to show his love and devotion towards Pokémon. He needed to prove to everyone that he was a powerful trainer. (He wanted to prove it to _her_. He wanted to watch her apologise and accept him back. . . back where?)

'Luke, I promise I'll handle this.'

Dawn and Lucas looked at him. It was Dawn who spoke, 'What do you mean?'

Barry turned to her. 'I know where these people are. I'm going to Hearthome city to sort one part of the group out. I can handle it on my own–'

'No!' Dawn grabbed his hand. 'You could get yourself killed.'

'Exactly,' Lucas said defensively.

Barry gritted his teeth. He shoved his hand away. 'I should have expected this response. You all doubt me!' He looked away from Dawn's eyes that were swimming with tears. 'You all underestimate me. You don't believe that I'm a powerful trainer. That's why I have never become Champion.' Barry glared at Lucas. 'I can prove you wrong, mate.'

Lucas gritted his teeth. 'Don't you dare. . .'

'Try and stop me.'

None of them did. They watched him, wide eyed with fear. Lucas couldn't bring himself to believe a word Barry was saying. He was deeply hurt that his best friend denied his support. Lucas didn't _doubt_ Barry. Lucas knew Barry too well. He knew his friend would rush into situations without thinking a consequence.

It was the only trait about Barry that pulled him down. The blonde had never discovered his flaw and it was now going to kill him.

The navy-haired man watch his best friend leave the Pokémon Centre.

Sobbing, Dawn shot to her feet, determined to chase after him. Lucas grabbed her hand. He swallowed hard.

'No. I. . . can get someone to help. She'll know what to do.'

* * *

><p>Cynthia already knew before Lucas contacted her. She had just been too dismissive to believe it. She couldn't accept the fact Barry was <em>this<em> foolish. She had never known a trainer to be so silly and stupid. However there was something admiring about his recklessness. He knew full well he was treading into dangerous territory, and even when an adult had advised him not to he _still_ decided to play the hero.

Maybe she shouldn't admire him. Maybe she should be angry at him and not help stop him from welcoming death. It was his stupid fault. She had clearly told him to step aside and let her handle it, but he had lied to her face and gone his own way. He had been naïve. His imagination of becoming Champion of Sinnoh got the better of him.

She wished she had kept hold of him. Kept him close to her. He wouldn't have run off then. Not only that, she liked him near her. He was a companion she had never had the experience of. When in combat he was powerful and reckless, but when close he was gentle and. . . surreal.

When she had placed his hand to her chest she was shocked to find no hint of lust in his eyes. Barry lacked experience from the opposite gender, yet he had kept his hands to himself and been respectful of her body. He hadn't pounced on her like many men would do. He had been kind and perfect; a gentleman.

He as a trainer had fascinated her. He clearly showed devotion for his Pokémon and everyone else's, but he pushed himself too much.

He rushed himself into situations, and obliviously forced his companions to do him well. It's a shame, because she thought he would have made a perfect Champion.

And as she hurried towards where he had foolishly taken his body to, she realised he may never become Champion. The thought of seeing his lifeless body scarred her.

He wasn't dead when she found him, but he was barely alive either.

His Pokémon had fainted, some still being tortured. Their master just lay there, unmoving, spread-eagled, blood pooling from his neglected body. Some of the injuries across his flesh looked horrific, and infection swirled through the man quickly. He was going to die. Because of her. She had made him do something so reckless.

An awful rage swelled inside her. She barely remembered releasing her Pokémon and ordering move upon move. The opponents' Pokémon didn't stand a chance. Whether they played the rules right, they were no match for her. They had gone too far with their game. They had harmed someone close to her.

They fled, leaving their fainted Pokémon to sleep in their wake.

She ignored her own Pokémon. Her mind was set on him only. She knelt beside him, picked his limp body up a little and said his name. He wasn't responding. His eyes were tightly scrunched shut. Blood dripped from her palms. He was a state.

Cynthia found a pulse.

She almost dropped her Pokétch from trembling when she rang for help.

* * *

><p>Barry had drifted in and out of consciousness, and rarely opened his eyes. Whenever he woke, it would only be for a few seconds. His wounds needed to be healed quickly before the infections became worse. He had several bites, and was scratched all over. The liquids that escaped his injuries were horrendous, and there was little chance he would survive.<p>

Lucas and Dawn had stayed for the first few days, hoping he would awake. Barry's parents couldn't leave him, scared something might happen. The Pokémon Centre offered them rooms to stay in, and it was only two weeks later when Palmer began to wonder if he should return to work. Barry wasn't waking up.

He was discussing the option with his wife, Barry's fully healed Infernape sitting on his lap, legs crossed. Cynthia hadn't left Barry's side since. She had returned from grabbing a drink when she eavesdropped on their conversation.

'It's okay,' she said. They looked at her. 'I don't mind staying with him. It's what I've been doing anyway.'

'We never thanked you,' Barry's mother stated. 'Imagine if you hadn't appeared in time. Barry would be. . .'

'Let's not think like that,' Palmer said, rubbing his wife's back. He looked at Cynthia. 'If he wakes up, you'll contact us immediately, won't you?'

'I promise.'

They departed ten minutes later. Cynthia returned to her usual seat beside Barry's bed and grabbed her book. A few minutes ticked past, and she jumped when she heard a grunting noise. She peered over her book and widened her eyes to find Barry staring straight up at the ceiling.

'Barry?'

He slowly looked her way. His eyes filled with tears. '. . . I'm. . .' He scrunched his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. 'It hurts.'

She neared him. 'What hurts?'

'Everything.' His voice was so faint and croaky.

Cynthia took hold of a remote, and was about to press the button to give him more morphine, but he grabbed her hand with effort.

'I'm. . . sorry. I wanted to be a Champion,' tears fell from his eyes and he was unable to remove them. It was like he was completely paralysed. 'My Pokémon–'

'They're fine. They healed last week.' A ball formed in her throat. It was horrible to see him looking so vulnerable and helpless.

He closed his eyes, still holding her hand. Barry drifted back to sleep silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Rookie  
><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

* * *

><p>She had woken to screams. A mixture of images swelled into her mind, and she became confused if she was dreaming these screams. They were muffled to her ears and she had trouble to pinpoint where they were. Her consciousness returned completely and she shot her eyes open, searching for what had made such a noise.<p>

It took her a moment to remember where she was. She had no clue how long she had been sleeping in this chair, and for a second didn't understand how Barry was currently sitting upright in her own bed, shaking with fear. She couldn't see him clearly through the dim light, but saw his eyes were scrunched closed and he was hiding his face in his quilt. Small sobs broke from his throat.

Finally, Cynthia found her feet and hurried to him, subconsciously placing a hand to his forehead. He was freezing, but sweat poured from his scalp.

Suddenly he lashed out at her, and she instantly flinched. He frowned at her, long and hard before bursting into tears, covering his face with his hands. She wasn't sure if she was scared of _him_ or the fact he was crying. It wasn't right to see _Barry_ like this. Unused to delivering comfort, Cynthia paused and watched him for several seconds whilst he moistened the quilt with tears. He was trembling viciously, and his sobs were almost heartbreaking.

Puzzled, she removed his hands from his face before wiping away stray tears. 'Barry, it's okay. You're all right.' It then hit her what was making Barry cry. 'Nothing can hurt you here.'

Her eyes turned to a large bite across his neck. It looked red and sore, but otherwise it was healing successfully.

He gritted his teeth and ran a hand down his face aggressively. Barry looked away from her, several fresh tears falling to the mattress. A long sigh escaped his lips and he removed his hands from hers. 'S-Sorry,' he swallowed. His voice calmed. 'I was. . .' He shook his head and turned to her. A small smile crawled over his face. He was clearly embarrassed. '. . . Y'know, I don't even _know_ what I was doing.'

'I understand,' she said as softly as possible. 'It would have never occurred to me you have nightmares.'

'I don't have nightmares,' he said, running a hand through his hair. 'This was a dumb one-off.' He glanced around the room, and turned to her. 'How did I get here? Actually, _where am I_?'

'You've been unconscious for almost two months, which is understandable considering the wounds you have.' She ignored his gaping expression. 'A few weeks ago the Hearthome Pokémon Centre was running out of room with patients, and with you almost recovered, I decided to take you to where I live.'

He blinked at the ceiling, frowning. It was challenging to register everything she had just said. The words he didn't want to say escaped his lips. 'You stayed with me?'

Cynthia looked a tad shocked. Her grey eyes averted away, then back at him. 'Well, someone needed to stay with you in case something happened.'

Barry nodded, feeling a little disappointed with the explanation. He would have hoped there was another reason.

'Forgive me for asking, but was your nightmare related to the events back in Hearthome?' What she wanted to say was: _is it my fault?_

He shrugged. 'Probably. I can't remember it much.' He was clearly lying.

A new form of anger swelled inside the former Champion. She was confused beyond belief, and hadn't realised for how long until now. What Barry had done had been stupid and reckless. She didn't understand how she could allow him to go unpunished. The damn kid wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her!

Kid? Was he really a _kid_?

Looking at him now, she realised he was far from a _kid_. He had grown tall, was a little bulky – his body had clearly matured over the years. Not to mention he had facial hair that had grown dramatically over the last two months. His face was no longer heart-shaped from what she remembered; it was angular. He was an adult – a man. She felt awkward to finally realise.

Yet, he still acted like a twelve-year-old.

'So. . . what happened to me? Who found me?'

'You owe it to your friend, Lucas. He managed to find help.'

Barry frowned. 'Lucas?. . .' He seethed. 'After what I had said to him, he still doubted me as a trainer?'

'I think it's just as well he did.' She recoiled from raising her voice. She was foreign to having a temper. 'Barry,' concern took over her voice, 'If you weren't found, you wouldn't be alive. Maybe you should think about that, before blowing steam on Lucas. Also, I would've hoped what had happened to you would have taught you a valuable lesson.'

Barry looked away from her, unsure if he was angry or guilty. 'You think little of me as well?'

'No I don't. I think you're a powerful trainer.'

A spark of warmth ignited inside him.

'But. . . Like me and everyone else, you have your flaws.'

'You have flaws?' He grinned. '_You_ have flaws?'

Cynthia seemed offended for a few seconds. Then a tiny smile twitched over her face. 'Are you complimenting me?'

He blushed. 'Um – Well, I guess. Seriously, do you have flaws?' He was acting as if this was a joke. She found it amusing.

'Yes.'

'Tell me them.'

'No way.'

'Oh, c'mon. I won't tell a soul.'

She chuckled heartily. Again, that small smile appeared. 'My flaw is that I don't have any flaws.' Barry pursed his lips.

'Yeah right.'

She was teasing him. Wait – _Cynthia was TEASING him_?

'As you're so flawless and mighty then why not teach me some of your tricks?'

'Barry, you're disabled at the moment. Give a few days, then I may do.'

'Disabled?' He removed his quilt. 'You want to bet?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'Don't bother. . .' He was on his feet before she had finished. Barry smirked and turned to her.

'You were saying?'

Cynthia slumped her shoulders. 'It's three in the morning, trooper.' She grabbed his hand and tugged him back onto the bed. 'Get some more sleep. Your wounds are still–'

'Oh pish-posh, who cares?' He exclaimed, landing heavily onto the mattress.

'. . . I care.' She stood up. 'And I'm not in the mood to carry you to a Pokémon Centre, Barry, which, for the record, is miles away.'

'Where are we?' He asked whilst she proceeded towards the door. She grabbed the handle, gave him a quick wink and left the room. Barry knew she wasn't going to tell him. She was a wrapped up wonder.

* * *

><p>'I contacted your parents, and they're keen to see you soon.'<p>

'Sounds beautiful,' Barry couldn't sound less caring. 'Now, are you going to show me some of your fancy tricks or what?'

She switched the kettle on. 'Let me have some coffee first, _at least_. I've just woken up. Plus, I think you should be less impatient. You woke me up last night, and I haven't had a decent sleep since. . . Stop pulling faces at me.'

He snorted. 'Sorry. You can rant on for ages.'

'Rant?' She laughed. 'You haven't heard _me_ rant yet.'

Barry was told a dozen times to stop tapping his foot or drumming his fingers against the table, before she finally finished her caffeine. Grinning, he dashed out of her home and went headfirst onto the ground. He had missed the step. She calmly walked past him whilst he scrambled to his feet.

'So what have you been having trouble with?' She asked, sitting down.

Barry frowned, looking around him. The place was completely deserted. Her home was small and almost lonely, crowded with overgrown grass. What was more peculiar was that it was snowing and it was barely cold. He gave her a look. 'Where are we?'

'You're one of very few who have come here. I keep my location secret. Only those I trust the most know where I am.'

He felt immensely flattered she had allowed him to visit her secret. . . then realised she hadn't, considering he didn't even know where he was. Barry hissed between his teeth when he took hold of his Poké Ball. His back was awfully sore.

'We don't have to–'

'No, I'm fine,' he cut her off, before throwing his Ball. Out exploded Infernape, which was more than happy to see his master alive.

Barry was surprised Cynthia already had criticism to give. She sighed as if she had seen this fault so many times, and stood up. 'Return your Pokémon.'

He obeyed. She walked behind him, pushed back his shoulders, and ran a finger up his spine. He shivered. 'You need to be completely straight when releasing your Pokémon. How the Poké Ball hits the ground affects the Pokémon greatly. A lot of trainers do it the way you have just done, and it takes their Pokémon a short while to regain balance which can be a disadvantage. You need your posture to be perfect.'

'I bet Lucas did his perfectly,' Barry grumbled.

'He did actually,' she said brightly. A glint of amusement shone in her eyes when he groaned. 'Now, try again, but this time have the correct posture.'

Barry managed to do this successfully after the fourth try. The next part seemed just as unnecessary as last time: how to speak to your Pokémon clearly. Barry wondered if she was some desperate nutter. 'My Pokémon can hear me fine!'

She smiled. 'Not really. I've watched you battle, Barry. You tend to mumble your required attacks. Your Pokémon are unsure what you have stated, and consequently their attacks aren't as powerful.'

He found himself laughing at her. She _was_ mad. 'You sure I will benefit from this?'

'Of course you will. When you have a battle against me.'

He almost choked on his saliva when she said that. For the next few hours, they continued with his improvements, until finally she decided to call it a day. Barry was exhausted by the end of it. He had no idea Pokémon battles could be so tiring when done correctly. Yet the stuff she knew was almost out-of-the-blue. Had she become a successful trainer by following these tiny bits of info?

The time was past one o' clock, and Cynthia suggested Barry meet his parents. Rather reluctant to leave her home which he had grown to like, the two used Fly to arrive at Hearthome city. Barry called his parents when they arrived.

'Dad's working. My mum completely lost it when she heard me.' He laughed, and stopped when she didn't. 'They'll take an hour to get here.'

'Oh. Let's not hang about then.'

'Hm?'

He followed her past a few houses and they arrived at a Poffin house. He frowned at her.

'Want to try and make a few? Your Pokémon will appreciate you giving them treats. For once.'

'Oi, I am nice to them, y'know?'

Both entered and were instantly invited to make their own Poffins. Barry hated the pink apron he had to wear, and scowled as he proceeded towards his mixing bowl. He rolled back his sleeves and turned to Cynthia who was standing beside him, prepared as well. 'Why couldn't they give me a blue apron?'

She looked to find males wearing blue aprons, except for Barry. She grinned. 'They probably pictured you looking more gorgeous in pink than blue.'

He gaped at her. After being passed their ingredients and given their recipe, they were informed to start. Barry exhaled in irritation and glanced at his recipe. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. This was easy!

After two minutes, he had himself a delicious smelling Poffin. He sniggered and turned to his companion who was not so successful. She looked puzzled to see his Poffin and her disgusting goo. Where had she gone wrong? Barry smiled, having to admit she did look fetching when flustered. It was great to see her defeated. _By him_.

'This is amazing!' A chef said, picking up Barry's Poffin. Cynthia glared at the blonde. 'Gosh, have you done this before?'

'No, first time!' Barry said joyfully, grinning at the woman beside him.

'Beautiful. Marvellous. Please make some more.'

'I certainly shall,' Barry smiled wide, and began to pour in his ingredients. He watched in amusement as the chef turned his nose up at Cynthia's work and went his way. 'Haha! _Yes_!'

'You don't have the patience for this!' She retorted.

'Apparently I do. My cooking is fantastic!'

She gritted her teeth. 'I wish I could say the same for your battling skills.'

'Oh, you mean my back having to be straight?' He craned back his head, nose in the air, and put on an English accent. 'Back straight, dear, we don't want your pocket monsters tripping over thin air, do we?'

Cynthia squinted her eyes at him. 'Just you wait, Barry. I'll wipe that smirk off your face soon.'

'Ooo! _Feisty_, aren't you?' He laughed loudly.

She scoffed and turned away, miserably dipping her spoon into her. . . substance. Barry grinned like the Cheshire Cat whilst he continued to create his second perfect Poffin. Oh how he loved irony.

* * *

><p>When the hour had gone, Barry carried a bag full of Poffins that smelt delicious even to him. His Pokémon happily ate each one of them, and the man felt much more cheerful to watch his pocket monsters nibble their treats. Cynthia was right – they did deserve these awards. He passed her a teasing grin whilst she continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring him.<p>

They were waiting for Palmer and his wife on a bench outside Hearthome Gym. When Barry's parents showed up, the blonde stood so fast he managed to reopen one of his wounds. He would have shrugged off the sudden concern that crowded over him, but somewhat liked to watch Cynthia fuss over him.

'I've been working myself too hard, you see,' Barry said dramatically to his mother. 'I've been making Poffins. A lot of hard work. But I was told they were perfect, wasn't I, Cynthia?' He gave her a smile. She forced one back.

'He was great.' Her voice sounded pained.

'Barry,' Palmer said after twenty minutes had gone. 'You know, I'm quite pissed off you went and did something so reckless.'

'You would have done it yourself.' Barry said.

Palmer watched him for a moment. Then the two males slapped hands. 'Too right I would have! When I heard what had happened to you, I was–'

'Palmer!'

The father buckled down from his wife's exclaim. '. . . Mad. Yes, I was very angry when you almost got yourself killed.'

Barry's face fell, but he knew Palmer was anything but. He wanted his son to be a reckless hero, like him. Cynthia was smiling behind her hand, whereas Barry's mother was fuming. 'It's been twenty tears, and I'm still wondering why I married you.'

Palmer gave her a bewildered expression. 'Isn't it obvious why? You loved the fact I was so dumb and idiotic. Like Barry. Mind, most women loved me.'

'That's not true. They found you annoying. I was one of few who actually didn't mind you.'

Palmer opened his mouth to retort, then realised she had a fair point. 'I was quick and speedy when I was Barry's age – more so than I am now. You slowed me down,' he wrapped his arms around his partner. 'Goddamn you.'

'O_-kay_, would you mind leaving the lovely dovey crap for later? Preferably when I'm not around,' Barry said, standing to his feet and looking down at his parents as if disciplining them.

'You're just jealous,' Palmer whispered.

If he wasn't one of his best friends and his father, Barry would have kicked him. His seniors left after an hour, and whilst Barry reluctantly hugged his mother good bye, Palmer turned to Cynthia.

'Cheers for what you did. . . You still in disguise?' He wriggled his eyebrows.

'Attempting to.'

He clicked his tongue. 'Don't worry. My wife hasn't recognised you yet, and she remembers celebrities' faces so well it's disturbing.'

Cynthia smiled at him warmly and watched the two parents proceed their way back to the train station. Barry turned to her. 'I, um. . . think I should book myself a hotel room or something.'

'It's okay. I have a spare room at mine.' Cynthia stopped, hoping to Arceus she did. 'It's evening. You hungry?'

'Yes. You paying?'

'No. You are.'

* * *

><p>The restaurant she had taken him to was incredibly posh. Barry's lower jaw fell to the ground as soon as he entered. A waiter came over and took them over to a table for two, before leaving them with menus. Barry drifted his eyes around him and put his nose in the air. Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to fit in, my dear lady.' He said, his English accent a little too strong.

She rolled her eyes. 'You're perfect as you are, Barry.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'You think so?'

Cynthia didn't reply and began to read her menu. Barry turned to his. He widened his eyes.

'What fucking language is this?'

'Barry, I appreciate I told you to be yourself, but tone down your use of vocabulary.'

'Sorry.' He lowered his voice. 'Do name the language in this menu, dearest.'

'We're in an Italian restaurant. Did you not notice?'

He slowly looked at the food on every customer's table and sniggered sheepishly. Everyone seemed to be eating pasta, lasagne or pizza. There were the odd few dishes Barry had never seen before in his life.

'I'll have a pizza.'

'What kind?'

'Kind?'

She lowered her menu. 'Topping, Barry.'

'Eh?'

Cynthia sighed, giving in. 'Pepperoni then.'

'Okay. Sounds good.'

'Drink?'

'A cider would be nice.'

Cynthia groaned. 'They don't sell cider.'

'. . . Orange juice?'

She smiled pleasantly. 'That's better.'

Their waiter arrived and each ordered their dish. Barry looked at her twice when she stated hers. 'Was that a different dialect?'

'You're so witty.'

'I get it from my old man.'

Cynthia met his gaze. 'I know.' There was a softness in her tone. 'I like it.'

'Really?' Inside he was screaming, but he did well to cover up his nerves. 'I thought I was driving you mad.'

'Not at all. You're funny.'

'Th-Thanks. No one's said I'm funny before,' Barry smiled timidly and looked away. 'Just wondering. . .' he turned to her again, '. . . where _do_ you live?'

'Nowhere out of the ordinary.'

'Cynthia, it was snowing.'

'I may have been up North then. . . maybe not. . .'

Barry was beginning to feel clammy. She was speaking to him differently. Her teasing was still evident, but there was something else. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Whatever it was, he was deeply attracted to it and wanted more. She wasn't speaking to him professionally. This was on a different level. He eased his shoulders and decided to join in with her little game. . . whatever the heck it was.

'Oh, so you live in the South then?'

'It snows in the South?' She inquired, leaning forwards. 'I never knew.'

'Mostly in winter. However it's not winter anymore, so you can't possibly be living in the South.'

'I can make it snow.'

Barry snorted. 'Are you Santa Claus in disguise?'

'. . . Last time I checked, no. Does Santa Claus make places snow?'

He realised how dumb this conversation was. He was talking to Cynthia about an obese man who didn't even exist! It was a lovely feeling though. They were just kidding around. Being stupid. He missed being stupid, and had a hunch she did as well.

'Well, from the books I read, he did.'

She widened her eyes. 'You read books?'

'_Used_ to read books. Don't get your hopes up. I'm not reading any of your nerdy philosophy crap on how mythical Pokémon ate fruit or something like that–'

'What kind of myths have you been reading?'

Her eyes had a sparkle in them. Barry stared at her for a few seconds, admiring how beautiful such a dull colour could be. He had never appreciated the colour of eyes. Some magazines liked to make a fuss about her eye colour when he was young, but he had never seen the big deal of it. Sitting here, watching her, he now understood perfectly. Her eyes were an unusual colour, but wonderful all the same.

Barry recoiled. Wow. They were just _eyes_, goddammit.

Cynthia moved away from him, and his heart fell. She had noticed he had been staring at her for a considerable amount of time. He frowned. Great. She probably thought he was a freak now. Just another crazed fan.

He wasn't though. He really wasn't.

They only started speaking again when their dinner arrived. When the smell of pizza hit him, Barry realised how hungry he was. He instantly dug in, slapping cheese over his cheeks and creating a mess over the table. Arceus, this tasted good. He was finished in five minutes. Barry looked up to see Cynthia watching him, mouth slightly agape, her first fork of food still in her hand.

'I was hungry.'

'You could've fooled me,' she grinned a little.

'By the way, you never told me what's been going on for the past two months.'

'It's been sorted.'

He widened his eyes. 'What? All of it?'

'That's right. Thanks to that man we met the other day, we have been able to arrest everyone who was part of the group. It was easy. . . apparently.'

'You weren't involved?'

'I didn't want to be. The police would figure me out soon enough, and. . .' she trailed off, returning to her food.

'And. . .?'

She shrugged. 'I had to be with you.'

He smiled. 'You didn't _have_ to be.'

'Yeah I did. Your parents were worried about you, so I requested to watch over you whilst they worked.'

'Thanks. You did a good job.'

Her eyes trailed to his reopened wound. 'Clearly.'

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven in the evening when they exited the restaurant. The weather had grown nippy over the hours and the two pulled on their jackets, before proceeding onwards. Barry intended to ask if they should return to hers, but decided not to, appreciating the fact Hearthome did look lovely under the street lamps.<p>

He hurried to walk beside her.

'I don't want to go to that route we went in the other day.'

'Of course we won't,' she said. 'The city is much nicer.'

Barry silently agreed. The place was deserted, except for a few townspeople walking past. He began to grow impatient with the pace they were walking, but said nothing, not wanting her to ditch him. However he couldn't imagine Cynthia doing that. In fact, he wasn't sure what to imagine of her. She was hard to figure out.

Maybe that was why he liked her. She was this wonder woman, and he would love to meet the one person who knew her inside and out. . . if that person even existed.

'Am I going too slow for you?'

'No!' He said abruptly. 'We're going at a fine pace.'

Cynthia gave him a blunt look.

'Okay, this pace is driving me mad.'

'Live with it,' she said, smiling. 'You'll end up dying alone if you don't have patience for anyone.'

'I love it when you're cheerful.'

'I'm serious actually.' She stopped. He turned to her. 'You need to slow down, Barry. Stop and think about the consequences of what actions you're making. I know it's hard, but I managed to deal with it.'

He blinked. 'You were like me?'

'Only for a while. However, unlike you, it hit me quickly that I need to slow down. Thinking made me become what I am. . . or _was_. Barry, you can become a Champion easily. You just need to slow down. Your Pokémon can't keep up with you. They're only small little things.'

'Cynthia, that Garchomp is bigger than you.'

'Still: they're alive. They aren't capable of everything.'

He looked away, the guilt sweeping in. 'Sorry for being so reckless. Thanks for saving me, too. I appreciate it.'

'It's fine.'

'No, I mean I realise I haven't thanked you properly–'

'Barry, it's fine. Really.'

He didn't feel like it was though. He clenched his fists and released a heavy sigh. Barry looked away from her timidly when she walked towards him. Her hand grazed over his cheek.

'You need a shave – big time.'

Barry snorted and laughed. 'I kinda like it. It makes me look professional.'

She smiled. His heart raced when her face neared his, and a shot of warmth electrified his body. He found it hard to breathe when her voice tickled his nose. 'You look better without it.' She kissed him tenderly. '. . . All I felt was fuzz.'

He couldn't speak. His mind had gone blank.

'Umm. . .' She placed a finger over his lips.

'You can be quiet now.'

'Oh.' Her eyes covered his view before he closed his own.

* * *

><p>Lucas read the letter four times, before finally putting it down onto the table. He stared at the wall for a few seconds, registering everything that piece of paper had written over it. When it finally hit home, he snarled and scrunched it up. He paused, sighed, and reopened the letter again, flattening it against the table.<p>

This may be unfair, but it couldn't be avoided. Barry had got himself into this situation, and he needed to end it. Even if it meant his life would be ruined. Lucas ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. If Cynthia intended to stay by his side, it wouldn't be long until her identity was discovered.

They wanted Barry in court for attacking a human being with his Pokemon. Lucas liked to believe Barry would be proved innocent quickly, but these bastards with wigs loved to escort people to prison for even the slightest of crime committed.

He read the letter once more.

Lucas needed to call his friend. Pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Rookie  
><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

* * *

><p>'They can't keep him on trial for long,' Dawn said. She passed Lucas back the letter, frowning to herself. 'It is kinda stupid they want him in court for it though. . .'<p>

'_Exactly_.' Lucas was fuming. He desperately wanted to rip the letter into shreds, but knew that wouldn't do much good. 'I'm pretty sure Barry was only protecting himself. What have they got against him? Barry shouldn't deserve this. He's a great trainer, he just. . .' Lucas slumped into his chair. '. . . Dawn, do you think he was protecting himself? You know what he's like.'

'I don't know. I can't see Barry harming a trainer with his Pokémon without a justified reason.'

Lucas nodded, running a hand down his face. 'Can't they leave him alone? He's just recovered from a coma, and he's barely standing now.'

'Have you seen him awake?'

'No. But Cynthia contacted me when he woke up.'

Dawn looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. 'How do you have her number? Didn't she disappear?'

'She did, but there were a few people she wanted to stay in contact with. As I'm the current Champion, she would need to stay in touch.' Lucas lowered his eyes. 'Sorry for not telling you, but–'

'No, it's okay,' Dawn said gently.

Lucas sighed and shook the letter angrily. 'I can't believe this though. It's sick. I don't agree that Barry should have harmed a human, but at the end of the day he had a good reason. I'm sure, at least.'

'Maybe we should talk to him. Have you told him about this letter?'

'No. I don't want to.'

Dawn rolled her eyes and snatched the letter off him. 'Barry may blow off steam, but he deserves to know. Can you ask him if we can see him?'

Lucas slumped his shoulders and nodded sadly. 'Yeah, I'll. . . get round to that.'

* * *

><p>Barry had lost count how many books he had picked out from Cynthia's bookcase. There were simply too many. Some were old and tattered, yet others looked as good as new. He failed to find any fiction books, and the majority were about legends and Pokémon that existed once upon a time. He rolled his eyes back. How could she read all of these? If Barry was honest, he found it a little sad. . . Then again, he and books never got on.<p>

He removed a huge book and almost collapsed by the weight. The cover was a dull brown, and the book itself had grown old over the years. He carefully placed the book onto the table and gently opened the cover. Dust flew in his face.

'Arceus,' he gasped. He turned a page, and heard an awful sound of something tearing. He gaped wide. How could he have _ripped_ the page? He had been so gentle! Barry hastily returned the book back onto the shelf, hoping it would be a while until Cynthia decided to read that book again. Barry looked up and was intrigued to know what books were on the top shelf. Thankful for being so lanky, he reached and took one down. '_Another_ book on Dialga? She mad?' This book was just as old as the other, and he was about to open the cover when the book was taken off him.

'I don't want you touching this one,' Cynthia said, gently placing the book back. 'I'll let you off for ripping my _Types of Poké Ball through the ages_, but not my Dialga one.'

He gaped at her. How on earth did she discover his incident when she wasn't even in the room? He looked around as if hoping an answer would pop up.

'You like history?'

She shrugged. 'Maybe a little bit.'

'Is that what you do in your free time? Read?'

Cynthia smiled happily. 'Yes, it is.'

Barry's knees buckled. 'Wow, you _do_ lead a thrilling life. It's funny because all of the magazines made such a big deal about you being so splendid. Turns out you're a boring woman who reads books.' He laughed loudly, and stopped when noticing her expression. Barry swallowed and turned away from her.

'You should try reading.'

Barry pulled a face. 'Can I hang myself first?'

She grinned and pulled out a book, before shoving it to him. 'That should keep you occupied for the day.'

'No!' He exclaimed. 'I want to train–'

'Read the title, Barry,' she said, brushing past him to sit down with her own book.

Barry groaned and did as he was told. He read the title: _Small Tips For a Perfect Trainer_. 'Jeez, what kind of snobbish person would read this crap?'

'Me. It's a good book.'

'Says the person who reads books on berries – _berries_.'

'Says the _person_ who used to be Pokémon Master.'

He shut his mouth, defeated. Barry turned back to his book, toppled backwards and sat next to her. He opened the cover. 'Oh _GOD_ this is boring!'

He heard Cynthia mutter something.

'Sorry?'

'Hm?'

'. . . You said something.'

She looked at him blankly, then returned to her book. 'I didn't speak.'

Barry pursed his lips and began to skim the first page. After the third sentence, both of his feet were tapping against the floor. He then began to make a form of rhythm, then his head toppled from side to side, until his whole body was moving. Cynthia sighed.

'How about if I read to you?'

'Yey, let's listen to Aunty Cyndy about how some magical Pokémon saved the world.'

She frowned, and a small laugh escaped her lips. 'Cyndy?'

He blushed a little. 'Aren't you called that sometimes?'

'No. Not really.' Her eyes lowered to the book in his hands. She turned a few pages, and reached a chapter titled: _confidence_. 'That should benefit for you.'

'I'm confident enough.'

'Barry, I was thinking about you last night.'

He widened his eyes.

'Not in that sense,' she said calmly. 'Do you panic? You're so fidgety, and I'm wondering if you get nervous easily. That's not unusual, by the way. I just wondered. . .'

'I like to do things quickly. I like being active.' He became conscious of his tapping shoe. 'I'm impatient, I suppose.'

'You're not. If you were impatient, you wouldn't be sitting and talking to me.'

Barry smiled slightly, turned and hid his face in his book. 'I like talking to you. . .'

'I like talking to you as well. . . I still recommend you read that book.

'I can't read.'

'Rubbish,' she snatched one of his Poké Balls and removed his Infernape. 'Read to him. I'm sure he'll be interested.'

Barry looked at the monkey. It hopped onto the sofa between them and rubbed its head against Barry's arm. Its eyes turned to the words. It blinked, yelped and chewed onto the page, ripping it off.

'No,' Cynthia said, bewildered. She grabbed the book from Barry's grasp who was laughing. She muttered a few "oh no"s, before slowly closing her book. She gave his Infernape a disciplining look, then glanced at its trainer. Barry could barely breathe from laughing. 'That's not funny at all.'

'Heck yes it is. You deserved that. Haha, you really had that coming.'

She was about to walk away, when she spotted something. Cynthia widened her eyes and tenderly placed her fingers below Barry's reopened wound on his neck. He stopped laughing.

'What? What's wrong?'

A purple liquid dripped onto her fingertip. 'Who knew Vine Whip could be so infectious. Mind, it probably has toxic in it.'

'_What_?'

'It's okay. Your body is getting rid of the poison. You're fine. It's just making a mess. Stay here and I'll fetch something. . . Read a book whilst you wait.'

Barry couldn't sit still. His neck was dripping, he was surrounded by books, and his Infernape continued to stare at him uncomfortably. A few seconds passed, and she returned with a bottle of liquid and a flannel. He snatched it off her before she could use it. Barry was panicking so much the bottle top flew out of his hands, and he poured out way too much liquid. The majority of it spilt onto the floor.

'. . . You are so clever, Barry.'

'My ma would agree with you.' He said sheepishly, staring at the carpet. Cynthia took the bottle off him and the flannel. She gently placed it onto his wound. 'Ah! Steady on–'

'I'm being as gentle as I can,' she replied a little sharply.

Barry lips rammed shut. His rustic eyes wandered around the room whilst she continued to dab him, until he slowly rested them on her. He was silent for the next few minutes, until she was done.

'Let me get a plaster.'

She returned and carefully placed it over his wound.

'Oh, my leg. I've been meaning to tell you. It's oozing stuff as well,' Barry explained.

'You're a lot of work.'

'That's good.'

'Take off your trousers.'

He hadn't expected that. Didn't he need to just roll up his trouser leg? He couldn't ask when she walked away to fetch some more medicine. Cursing to himself, he slowly removed his trousers. Urgh, he was skinny and pale. He was happy he had formed _some_ muscle, but. . . he didn't look great. Hopefully she wouldn't care. Well, why would she care? He returned his Infernape, realising it would just get in the way.

He cringed from the sight of his wounded leg. Purple puss oozed out. 'Wow, I am revolting.' He slowly peeled away the tip of his plaster and screamed. 'Gods, that hurts!'

Cynthia returned and found what he was having trouble with. She told him to sit onto the sofa. He obeyed whilst she knelt down and took hold of the plaster. He grabbed her hand.

'Don't. It'll hurt.'

'It'll be fine.' She began to peel.

'Ah bloody hell!'

Knowing she wouldn't get far without him being distracted, she bobbed her head to the side. 'Look! Over there!' He followed her gaze and she whipped the plaster off.

Barry didn't scream. It was over before he even noticed.

'Oh my Arceus,' Cynthia muttered. The wound now began to pour. 'Oh Jesus. . .'

'You should have thought about that before you pulled it off,' he said.

Cynthia placed her flannel over his wound and stayed put for a while. Her eyes rose to meet his. 'I feel like your mother.'

He grinned. 'A lot of people say that.'

In ten minutes, she had managed to cover his wound up again. Cynthia returned back to dab any liquid off his neck gently. He shivered under her touch, and felt clammy. She stopped. Barry's heart raced, and he became embarrassed how deeply he was breathing. She could no doubt hear him clearly.

It took him a moment to realise why he was breathing like this. Why he was panicking.

She smiled at him amusingly, her hands touching either side of his face. 'I really like you, Barry.'

* * *

><p>Palmer slouched into his chair and shook his head. 'They want to hear what Barry has to say. I'm apparently an "unreliable" source to them.' He stood up. 'Yeah, I may be his old man, but I know he wouldn't harm a fellow without a reason.' Palmer turned to his Cresselia. 'They stink, don't they?' He looked at Lucas. 'You know, I could silence those twats with my baby here.'<p>

'Me too,' Lucas said. 'But then we will go to jail.'

Palmer laughed. 'True that. So have you contacted Barry?'

'Not yet. I need a lawyer.'

Palmer nodded. 'Good of you to do it for him.'

'He's just awoken from a coma, and he would go into the trial without a thought. He needs to have a good defence, even though he's innocent.'

'I have a man who'll do the job. What I don't get is how they figured Barry had harmed a human, considering it was only Lance and Cynthia there as witnesses. Unless those deranged bastards told them. But would the police believe them? Seriously.'

Lucas frowned deeply, looking away. 'You have a point. I doubt Cynthia would say anything.'

'Is she still hanging about with Barry?'

'Um. . . I think so.'

'Oh,' Palmer grinned a little. 'That's interesting.'

'Lance wouldn't have said anything, would he?'

'Dunno.' Palmer sighed. 'When is the trial?'

'Tonight.'

* * *

><p>Admittedly, Barry was disappointed and felt as if she had tricked him for more entertainment, but he didn't complain. They had kissed and touched, yet the woman knew when to stop and left him in a daze. The fact she hadn't gone further with him just made him like her even more.<p>

She had gone to return her bottle of medicine when his Pokétch vibrated. He yelped and jumped into the air.

'H-Hello?'

'_Barry? Thank Arceus you're all right. It's Lucas_.'

'Oh, hi. Hi there. . .'

'_How are you?_'

'I'm fine, thanks, yeah. What's up?'

'_I really want to see you as soon as possible. I know this will be a pain because you've just come out of a coma, but this is important.'_

'Sure. What's the problem?'

'_You're on trial for harming a man with your Pokémon._'

Barry stared for a long time, registering what Lucas had just stated. When it clicked, he almost dropped his Pokétch. 'Oh.'

'_Palmer is getting a good lawyer for you, and the whole thing should end with you having a happy ending. The trial is at six tonight, Barry._'

He slowly sat down. 'I see.'

Barry hung up shortly afterwards, now having a decided time to meet Lucas. He silently waited for Cynthia to appear, but no explanation was needed. She had heard. He could tell by the anger across her face that she had heard.

* * *

><p>The clothes his mother wanted him to wear were far from comfortable. Not to mention it didn't calm his nerves at all. He was convinced he was innocent, but something continued to dig into his skull that he was possibly guilty. No, no, he had done the correct thing. He had only protected himself. If he hadn't, then. . .<p>

Barry swallowed. He needed to stop thinking. He found that funny. Barry never thought about anything. He fiddled with his tie constantly whilst he waited outside the courtroom, talk buzzing in his ears. The pressure was hilarious and horrific. He wanted to scream and run around like a mad man. Arceus, that sounded beautiful.

Palmer couldn't speak to him as he was occupied with Barry's lawyer. Their conversation was in whispers, so the trainer was unable to hear them. He searched around for Lucas, but he was nowhere to be seen. Feeling lonely, Barry removed a Poké Ball and received comfort from his Infernape. He sighed whilst the monkey sat on his shoulders. If he lost the case, his Infernape and all of his other Pokémon – his children – would be taken off him. A pain he would never be able to handle.

A familiar cooing noise was heard nearby. Barry turned his head and beamed, watching a recognisable Togekiss fly over his hair crazily. Its talons clung onto his jacket and almost pulled him up.

'Hey,' he laughed, outstretching his hands to reach it. It slowly flew down to meet him. 'Where's your master, eh?' The Togekiss didn't respond and continued to whizz around him. Barry's heart had lifted dramatically when he saw the flying-type knowing who it belonged to, but the fact she was not appearing saddened him. She had sent her Togekiss to comfort him. Couldn't she herself?

Seconds later someone threw herself on him. Barry almost toppled over in surprise, and was shocked to find it was Dawn. She rarely hugged him.

'They can't say you're guilty. It's so stupid,' she explained.

Barry shrugged. 'Well whatever. Thanks for coming,' he smiled. 'Where's Lucas?'

'He's not far behind. He's speaking to your mother. She needs to be filled in on what's been going on. I feel sorry for her,' Dawn said. She slumped her shoulders. 'Then again, I have no clue what's happening. . .' she frowned to the Togekiss that was circling around the two quickly, cooing. '. . . Is that Cynthia's?'

'Yeah,' Barry said. 'He's my favourite out of her lot.'

'I can see why. He's a lot like you.'

His smile faded and his eyes stung with tears. He hadn't realised the resemblance. Did Togekiss remind Cynthia of Barry? Is that why she had sent it to her, because of who it reminded her of? He swallowed a cry and smiled to the bluenette. 'Thanks. He's a cool Pokémon.'

Dawn turned to his Infernape and began to pet it lovingly. Barry watched her for a while, before seeing Lucas. The man looked flustered, but otherwise confident. 'You'll win this, Barry.'

'Like I haven't heard that one before. Can we go for a run before the trial?'

Lucas pulled a face. Barry grinned.

'I'm only kidding. But if I win this case, the first thing I'm going to do is go for a run.'

Lucas smirked. Barry's lawyer approached him and said a few words, but he couldn't hear him. His mind had gone blank with anxiety. The trial was close. In a few hours he would be either in prison or a free man. He felt hollow inside. He appreciated the fact Dawn and Lucas were here, but he wanted to know why Cynthia hadn't appeared. After what they had been through, he hoped he meant something to her. She had dropped him off at where the court was being held, and disappeared as if he were nothing. Maybe he was being paranoid. . . maybe. . .

'Okay, they're ready for you,' Palmer said. He looked at his Infernape. 'He'll have to wait outside.'

Barry looked at his Pokémon. He exhaled slowly. 'I'll see you soon,' before departing into the courtroom. His heart thudded heavily against his chest, and his feet almost became frozen stiff. Barry had never felt reluctant to move before.

* * *

><p>She had found him an hour later. She felt as if her head were to explode. Right now, Barry was on a stand being punished for something so pathetic. She could only imagine what was happening. The man she wanted to find – who she had been searching for for ages – was seated on a bench in the building, his face in his hands.<p>

'I don't like blaming anyone,' she said cooly, sitting beside him. 'But. . . I want to understand.' Inside she was on fire. She had never felt so furious, but she needed to deliver her words calmly. Lance slowly rose his head, running his hands down his face.

'I can't lie.'

'You knew he had good reason to attack like that.' Lance looked at her blankly. 'I would have lied.'

He scrunched his nose. He wasn't angry. He was upset. 'Of course you would have. You may be all confident and heroic, but I get scared, you know. If I had lied and they discovered I had lied, what do you think would have happened? I'd be thrown in prison and Barry would have as well, trial or not.'

'You didn't have to mention Barry.'

'They _asked_ me about him! Those bastards they caught told the police about Barry attacking them with Pokémon. Don't you see the injustice? They're throwing those idiots in jail because of something Barry had done too. Why should that boy be free?'

Cynthia was trembling a little. 'He's not a boy. And, for the record, he had defended himself. He didn't use his Pokémon to harm people for fun.'

Lance remained silent for several minutes. He sighed. 'You think it's right what he did?'

'No. Then again, he had a reason.'

He scoffed and looked at her helplessly. 'Don't tell me you've _fallen_ for him!'

She widened her eyes and laughed slightly. 'Of course not.'

'You two would make a charming couple,' he said, snidely.

'Are you jealous?'

Lance muttered something to himself and turned away. 'If Barry _is_ thrown in jail, what will you do?'

Cynthia stood to her feet calmly. She smiled. 'He won't be thrown in jail.'

'You sound confident. So if he's not thrown in jail, do you intend to still be with him?'

She glanced away. Cynthia pulled a tiny smile and walked. 'That's none of your business.'

* * *

><p>Despite the glorious announcement, Barry didn't smile. His heart didn't beat in relief. He didn't feel happy. He felt <em>dead<em>. Sad. Lucas patted his back and beamed brightly, saying "I told you so", whereas Dawn gave him a quick hug. Palmer exclaimed something and ruffled Barry's hair, and he allowed his mother to plant a kiss on his cheek. Palmer said something else, and Barry stopped, feeling a furry paw touching his hand.

Then he could hear.

Barry lowered his eyes and picked his Infernape up. He smiled. Smiled wide. Then he was laughing. He had won. He had defeated the law! He was a trainer. He hadn't broken a rule. He was not guilty. He was a justified man.

A man. Barry was a _man._

He felt like a hero whilst he was escorted out of the building. A shrill of joy shot through him, but something was missing. A piece. He wanted someone. Yes, he knew who he wanted, but he couldn't find her. He felt abandoned. She hadn't appeared.

'Hey, you want a match with me, Barry? We can see if you can become Champion,' Lucas explained on their travel back to Twinleaf town. Dawn slung her arm through the navy-haired man's and leaned against him. Barry smirked.

'Sure, why not?' He didn't want to be "Champion". He had felt like a Champion a long time ago.

Lucas noticed his lack of enthusiasm when they arrived home. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Barry sighed. 'I'm going for my run. I did promise to do that after all.'

'Me and Dawn will be at Lake Verity. Meet us there.'

Barry nodded and waited until Lucas had disappeared into his home. He then stripped off his jumper and dashed onwards. He ran so fast. He ran with all his might. He ran so hard his thighs begged for mercy, but he kept going. Trees whizzed past him, and his hair flew behind. He refused to stop. He was releasing all of his anger, his sadness, his happiness and his love out of this single run.

It felt beautiful to be free.

His feet came to a stop at a ledge covered in flowers. He fell to his knees, exhausted, and picked a flower up before inhaling the smell deeply. He relaxed. All emotions washed away from his body. He sighed. Barry turned his head to a forest of flowers. He walked forwards and sat down, cross legged, picking at the petals.

He knew she was there. It was an accidental meeting that was. . . on purpose.

Barry looked up. She was sitting nearby, her expression almost dreamy. They were alone. The dark settled between them, Mothims buzzing silently.

'I met my Togekiss here. He was a Togepi, of course. Small and abandoned. I was seven then. I took him with me.'

Barry smiled. 'Thank you for sending Togekiss to me. I felt better.'

'Sorry I couldn't appear.'

His smile faded. 'Why couldn't you?'

Cynthia plucked a flower out of the ground and picked at its petals. 'I had to speak with someone. I had to understand something. I'm sorry.'

'I thought it was because you didn't want to be identified.'

'That was one reason as well.' She lowered the flower. 'It'll be difficult for us to speak like this without someone finding out who I am. I know it sounds ridiculous, but. . . I like being away from fame.'

For a moment, Barry was angry at her. He wanted to scream at her. His heart clenched and he softened his expression. He bit his lip. 'I thought we had something. . .'

She smiled. 'We do have something.'

'You've taught me well. About being reckless and all of that. . .'

Cynthia nodded. Nothing needed to be said about the topic. She had been his teacher obliviously, and he a rookie. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence. Barry crawled over to her until they were inches apart.

'I wish I could set you free,' he whispered.

She blinked, lowered her gaze and kissed him. She broke away, words not escaping her lips. Barry swallowed, stood to his feet and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've never been great with endings, but I hope this was acceptable. The main point of this fiction was about Barry realising he needs to _think_ before he acts, and also it's him being disciplined about his stubbornness. While I agree these two are complete crack, I thought maybe Cynthia would slow him down, but Barry would also, say, make her life more exciting because he's so quick and speedy. They're almost opposites, and I like opposites :P

* * *

><p><span>Acknowledgements<span>:

1) I do not own the _Pokémon_ franchise and never will. None of the characters belong to me.  
>2) Thank you to those who have read this fiction. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed it!<br>3) My kittehs, because they're cute ^^


End file.
